Naruto Primordial God of Shinju
by Uchiha Angga-sama
Summary: Naruto dikirim ke dunia Percy Jackson melalui kamui oleh obito apa yang akan terjadi, petualangan apa yang akan naruto alami, harem story Naruto/Artemis/Athena/Aprodhite/Hera/?/?/? Its still secret.. …...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hey semua sudah lama saya membaca fanfiction, apalagi naruto tokoh utamanya dan lumayan banyak yang aku suka, tapi aku mau coba bikin fanfic sendiri aku terinspirasi oleh banyak author di luar sana semoga kalian suka cerita saya.**

"Naruto" dialog biasa

" _Naruto" bicara dalam hati dalam Hati/flasback_

" **Kurama" dialog dengan boss summon/demon/jutsu**

" _ **kurama" demon/boss summon bicara dalam hati**_

 **Dislclaimer: bukan punya saya, tau sendiri siapa yang punya, jika tidak tau DASAR PAYAH DASAR LEMAH, aku hanya menamabah alur ceritanya saja.**

 **DI SUATU TEMPAT**

Di sebuah hutan yang cukup lebat terbuka sebuah lubang portal, kemudian keluarlah seorang pemuda dan terjatuh ke tanah dan tak sadarkan diri

 **BEBERAPA JAM KEMUDIAN**

"aghh … kepalaku sakit sekali," kata pemuda tadi yang jatuh dari portal, lalu dia melihat sekitar, ia melihat banyak pohoh _"di mana saya, terakhir kalau tidak salah saya habis bertarung dengan Obito"_ kata pemuda tadi dalam hati, dia memiliki rambut pirang kemerahan model spiky, bermata biru sebiru lautan dan berwajah tampan dan mempunyai wishker di pipinya seperti musang, ia memakai sweeter warna biru kehitaman khusus untuk ninja dan memakai celana model baggy seperti Anbu.

"ah obito keparat dia mengirimku ke dimensi lain menggunakan kamui, DASAR PAYAH DASAR LEMAH, shit aku bicara seperti bee" kata pemuda tadi , dia bernama Uchiha Naruto, sebenarnaya ia 75% Uchiha dan 25% Uzumaki, dia sengaja menggunakan nama Uzumaki karena nanti akan bermasalah, dia cucu dari Uchiha Madara dan adiknya Izuna, ia di bawa oleh Madara Saat Kyubi telah di segel ke tubuhnya, sementara Zetsu putih menggantikannya di konoha, sejak umur 5 tahun ia di latih Madara Sampai umur 12 tahun di persembunyiannya, ia master Ninjutu, Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu, dan Genjutsu, ia mengaktifkan Sharingan pas waktu lahir karena melihat ibu dan ayahnya terbunuh, ia mengaktifkan Mangekyo Sharingan ketika Madara mati di tangannya dan menyuruhnya untuk mengambil matanya untuk menguasai EMS(ETHERNAL MANGEKYO SHARINGAN) dan ia juga di beri cell Hashirama seperti Madara tapi ia lebih sempurna tanpa ada wajah Hashirama di dadanya seperti madara dan tentu ia bisa menggunakan Mokuton.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Setelah Naruto menarik juubi dari tubuh Obito dan menyegelnya ke diri sendiri, Obito merasa kesal dan jengkel karena Naruto menggagalkan rencananya yang sudah di susun bertahun – tahun , karena ia tidak mungkin bisa melawannya apalagi Naruto mempunyai Mata Rinenggan dan cakranya tinggal sedikit jadi ia terpaksa menggunakan Kamui kepada Naruto_

" _ **KAMUI"**_ _teriak Obito, Naruto yang mengetahui badannya tersedot oleh kamui milik Obito terpaksa ia juga menggunakan Kamui berharap menggagalkan Kamui milik Obito, tapi karena Kamui milik Obito tidak stabil dan Naruto menggunakan Kamui Juga itu membuat membuka sebuah portal ke dimensi dunia lain dan naas bagi Naruto karena ia tersedot oleh pertal tersebut_

" _sialan kau Obito bangsat" teriak Naruto " rasakan itu Uzumaki keparat!, aku telah mengirimmu ke ruang Dimensi dan kau akan terjebak di sana untuk selamanya HAHAHAH…" jawab Obito sambil tertawa jahat seperti maniak . setelah itu Obito kehabisan Cakra dan pingsan lalu di Bunuh oleh Kakashi menggunakan Raikiri , dan semua orang merenung akan kepergiaan pahlawan mereka Uzumaki Naruto, dan Kakashi menjadi Hokage Keenam dan lalu di gantikan oleh Sasuke, smentara Hinata menjadi gila karena dia kira Naruto meninnggal. Dan di ELEMENTAL NATIONS menjadi damai._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

Setelah mengingat hal itu Naruto Cuma mengeluh dan mengeluh dari pada ia galau ia mencoba mencari kota terdekat untuk cari informasi , lalu ia bermeditasi mengumpulkan energy alam untuk mengakses sage mode, setelah beberapa menit ia membuka matanya dan berubah menjadi seperti mata burung dan di punggungnya keluar sayap berarna merah ke jingga( dia tidak belajar sage mode dengan katak tapi kepada burung legendaris phoenix, ia menemukan scroll summon waktu di ujian chunin di **FOREST OF THE DEAD** training ground 44) lalu ia merasakan energy di sebelah barat , dan ia pergi ke sana, stelah sampai di kota ia menyelinap ke gang yang sepi menunggu orang lewat, setelah itu ia menerkam seseorang dan menggunakan preta path untuk mengambil nyawanya dan semua informasi yang orang tadi jadi milik Naruto, Naruto beruntung karena orang itu seorang anggota CIA dan tau cara membuat ID dll, menurut informasi bahwa ia berada di kota bernama NEW YORK di Amerika, ia juga merasakan seperti ada Genjutsu yang mengitari dunia ini semacam seperti kabut, setelah itu menggagalkan Ganjutsu tersebut dan terkejut melihat banyak monster berkeliara seperti banteng berbadan seperti manusia. Ia juga merasakan energy yang sangat besar.

Selama 4 tahun ia belajar dari perpustakaan terbesar di dunia tentu saja menggunakan Kage Bunshin jadi ia cepat menyerap informasi apalagi dengan Matanya Sharingan, ia juga mngetahui tentang greek god(dewa - dewi Yunani) bahwa semuanya itu ada dan berpindah - pindah mengikuti kemajuan zaman dan sekarang ada di Amerika, tentu saja dari membaca buku tentang Greek God dan ia bisa menembus kabut dan di perkuat dengan banyak para hellhoug, minotaurus, Cyclops, dan para monster lainnya di kota dan berkeliaran, tentu saja manusia biasa mana mungkin bisa menembus kabut tersebut hanya orang special yang bisa.

4 tahun itu ia membeli sebuah mansion dari menguras habis casino di las vegas ia membuat ruangan special dari Fuinjutsu bernama Hyperbolic Time Chamber yang terinspirasi oleh anime Dragon Ball untuk berlatih dan menguasai cakra milik juubi 1 tahun di sana sama dengan 1 hari di dunia dan stelah berumur 20 tahun dia berhenti menua karena ia menjadi Jinchuriki Juubi. Untuk masalah keungan ia menerbitkan novel ICHA – ICHA PARADISE milik jiraya dan langsung jadi novel terlaris sepanjang masa, tentu saja ia menjadi orang yang sangat kaya. Mobilnya pun Nissan 350z, mustang gt, Ferrari, mersedez s class, motornya Harley Davidson, Kawasaki Ninja 600r warna hitam, Yamaha r1 biru campur hitam dll.

Dengan menngunakan kemampuan create all thing ia membuat Besi Cakra untuk di jadikan sebuah pedang **O-Katana** (, ia berlatih membuat Pedang di Jepang), supaya bisa membunuh monster tersebut ia pedang tersebut harus di lapisi Celestial Bronze dan di beri nama Yamato, ia juga menciptakan 2 **ARMS 13 mm Auto Anti-Freak Combat Pistol atau di sebut Jackal** ( mirip seperti anime Hellsing) di beri nama **Ebony And Ivory.**

Naruto sekarang berumur 20 tahun tinggi 180cm berabut pirang kemerahan model rambut pulled back( seperti gaya rambut Aizen di Bleach) dengan wajah tampan tanpa baby fat, berbadan athlete renang dengan 12 pack, bertattoo kyubi di punggungnya dan beberapa tattoo seperti segel fuin di tangannya membuatnya menjadi seprti anak bad boy, memakai baju casual t-sirt warna hitam tanpa lengan, dan menggunakan celana jeans, sekarang ia sedang mengikuti kuliah jurusan Sejarah Dan Teknology di universitas ternama di New York walaupun ia bisa saja dinamakan professor karena Kage Bunshin. Ia merupakan murid tecerdas di universitas tersebut olahraga jangan di tanyaka martial arts jagonya. Ia juga merupakan pria tertampan dan idaman para wanita di university tersebut sekali lirik mungkin bisa pingsan .

 **End chapter**

 **Semoga kalian suka dan untuk pairing aku sudah memilihnya dan tak akan menggantinya, ini akan menjadi Harem, dan untuk grammar saya masih belajar, dan ini fanfic pertama saya, maaf jika ada kata yang tidak sesuai.**

 **Please review dan komentar apakah ada yang kurang dengan penulisannya**

 **Jika ada pertanyaan bisa langsung pm, sebisa mungkin akan di balas**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

 **Hey I'm back. Reviewnya masih dikit tapi gak papa lah dari pada gak ada sama sekali**

 **Guest**

 **Me: okey, thank atas suppotnya**

 **Ryukusanagi**

 **Me: kenapa saya gak buat hinata ikut?, 1. Gak mungkin karena yang sedang battle sama obito juubi mode di canon hanya naruto, guy,kakashi, dan sasuke, yang lainnya hanya support. 2 aku gak terlalu suka sama hinata jadi maaf jika membuat tersinggung karena tidak semua pairing harus ada hintanya, lagian saya terinspirasi oleh story father of demigod dari xxakuxx. Kenapa naruto gak kena efek distorsi ruang dan waktu? – emang 4 tahun harus apa, kan harus latihan juga walaupun kena efek 4 tahun bisa kembaliin kekuatannya apalagi naruto buat hyperbolic time chamber, aku juga akan membuat naruto menyegel sebagian kekuatannya mungkin sedikit di bawah zeus. Kenapa jadiin hinata gila? Karena terlalu berlebihan cinta. Dia gak rela kalo naruto pergi dan kaya jawaban tadi gak terlalu suka hinata. Bos terakhir belum terpikirkan. Makasih telah menghargainya, dan pasti lanjut**

 **Nameasd**

 **Me:tentu, yeah dia akan bertemu tapi gak akan ikut quest ini ceritanya waktu percy belum lahir, jadi yang akan ikut quest anaknya naruto, tapi tenang dia akan mengawasi dari jauh**

 **Hearfillia**

 **Me: percy tetap di prophecy, naruto hannya bantu apalagi anaknya ikut sama percy di quest, naruto adalah dewa yang belum jadi selebriti, belum di akui, belum di ketahui,belum di tentukan and etc.**

 **Note: di chapter ini ada lemon**

"Naruto" dialog biasa

" _Naruto" bicara dalam hati dalam Hati/flasback_

" **Kurama" dialog dengan boss summon/demon/jutsu**

" _ **kurama" demon/boss summon bicara dalam hati**_

 **Dislclaimer: bukan punya saya, tau sendiri siapa yang punya, jika tidak tau DASAR PAYAH DASAR LEMAH, aku hanya menamabah alur ceritanya saja.**

* * *

Saat ini naruto sedang ada di perpustakaan millik campus yang naruto kuliah dia sudah membaca tentang banyak dewa, saat ini ia sedang mencari buku yang sedang ia cari.

Stelah beberapa ssat ia menemukan buku yang ia cari, baru saja ia memegang sampul atas buku tersebut ia merasakan kalau ada tangan yang memegang sampul bagian bawah buku tersebut.

Dia menengok ke samping dan melihat wanita yang cantik berambut hitam, bermata abu – abu sekarang, ia pikir melihat mata abu – abu sangat jarang, dia sedikit pendek dari naruto mungkin beberapa inchi, dan saat ia melihat matanya seperti bisa memeperhitungkan apa saja.

Naruto tersenyum, dan mengakui bahwa wanita tersebut sangat cantik, "silahkan, kamu bisa mengambilnya" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk – garuk belakang kepelanya ( gatal juga enggak malah garuk – garuk) dan memberi senyuman sopan.

Saat Naruto mau pergi, wanita tadi bicara, "apakah kamu membutuhkan buku ini" dia bertanya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala " tidak terlau, saat ini saya lagi tertarik sama greek mytology, saya sudah banyak membaca buku tentang Dewa Olympus, dan sekarang aku akan membaca tentang para Dewi" kata Naruto

"coba mulai dengan Athena" kata wanita tersebut, sambil mengusulkan

Naruto mengangku bahu" mungkin, bagus untuk mulai, Goddess of War and Wisdom, seperti banyak cerita tentang dirinya" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"point yang bagus" kata wanita tadi, di dalam dirinya ia tersenyum " bagimana kalau begini kita akan bergantian membacanya, setelah aku selesai kamu bisa membacanya, dan btw nama saya Eliza, Eliza Bond" lanjut si wanita

"Naruto, Naruto Uchiha, tidak apa, senang berkenalan denganmu, baiklah mungkin saya akan pergi, bye " kata Naruto

" senang berkenalan denganmu juga, bye" jawab Eliza

* * *

Setelah seminggu sesuai janji Eliza memberikan buku tadi pada Naruto, setelah kejadian itu mereka sering jalan bersama, di mata Naruto Eliza adalah wanita yang sangat disiplin dan juga pintar, dan kadang – kadang sedikit sombong dan Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Naruto sering berdiskusi tentang sejarah apalgi tentang perang dan greek mytology dengan Eliza, apalagi tentang strategi mereka berdua sering berargumen tentang strategi perang, dan seperti membuat mereka cocok satu sama lain.

Setelah beberapa minngu mereka sering jalan bersama seperti minum coffee di café atau makan di restoran, itu membuat gossip beredar tentang mereka berdua di kampus. Naruto mengakui bahwa ia sangat tertarik dengan Eliza. Tidak taunya begitu juga perasaan Eliza terhadap Naruto. Setelah beberapa bulan mereka berteman dan mereka mulai kencan.

Sekarang Naruto keliling campus di sore hari, dan Eliza memilih pulang katanya dia mau belajar dan akan bertemu esok pagi. Naruto sedang menikmati makan di kantin milik campus, dan sekarang Ia sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya karena mau pulang kerumahnya. Di jalan ia mendengar sebuah sura, lalu melihat lorong kecil yang dimana datangnya suara misterius berasal, dan itu terdengar seperti suara orang bicara.

Dia maju ke jalan masuk untuk mendengar lebih jelas.

"hey cewe swit-swit (siul), mau ikut gue dan teman gue, dan 'bersenang – senang' ya gak bro"

"yeah itu benar kita bisa 'bersenang – senang' dan loe pasti suka"

" tidak, maaf aku harus kembali ke aprtement ku, permisi"

Naruto masuk saat ia melihat *cough* sampah *cough* brandal atau preman campus mendorong wanita itu ke dinding. Dia menggeram, di dunia ini yang paling ia tidak suka adalah pemerkosa.

3 preman tersebut terlihat seperti tidak penting, pakainnya kotor kaya gembel dan belum pernah seperti gak pernah mandi(mungkin), dengan mata dan seringai nafsu di wajah mereka. Ketika Naruto wanita tersebut, Naruto melihatnya dan menganalisa, dia seperti sebaya dengan Eliza, mungkin tingginya sedikit lebih pendek, dengan yeah-bodinya yang agak mirip, dengan rambut indah coklat kemerahan(auburn), terurai ke belakang, , dan matanya berwarna silver mengingatkanya seperti bulan.

Yang terpenting adalah, ekspresinya dan auranya, dia kelihatan tenang dan percaya diri tidak seperti kebanyakan wanita yang berada di posisinya. Dia seperti menantang dan punya kekuatan. Naruto sedikit tertarik, sebelum dia mengingat siapa dia, dia rata - rata di akademi, tapi hebat dalam memanah dan bela diri. Dia benama Alice Johnson, wanita lain yang terkenal di campus.

"loe tau, sebenarnya kami tidak ingin memaksa, tapi kami harus, kami janji, nanti loe akan senang"

Beandal tadi memasukan tangan mereka ke saku, mau mengeluarkan senjata mungkin. melihat itu Naruto maju menampakan diri dan dengan sengaja bedehem dengan keras.

" ya tuhan, itu Uchiha!, kamu keparat, kamu bisa daptakan wanita di campus hanya dengan melihtnya saja, mereka akan langsung mau melebarkan kakinya untukmu ! Kami hanya ingin wanita cantik ini untuk gabung sama kami dan 'bersenang – senang' "

"…"

"apa yang akan kau lakukan, huh keparat? Kami akan menggorok dan mecincangmu lalu di mutilasi"

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHH….. itu tadi lucu sekali, coba lagi"

"kami akan mencincangmu, dan setelah selesai kami 'bersenang – senang' dengan wanita cantik itu di sini"

Sebelum preman tadi bereaksi, Naruto telah ada di depan mereka dan memberi tendangang dengan lutut yang sangat keras di perut salah satu preman tersebut. Dia memukulnya dengan siku pas pelipsnya , langsung membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Dua preman lainnya sedikit mundur, mengeluarkan pisau mereka, sedangkan Alice yang menonton terlihat mulai tertarik. Sementara Naruto mengeluarkan kunai miliknya, kedua preman yang tersisa tadi lari dan menyerang ke arah Naruto, dengan cepat Naruto menghindar dan memukul telak mereka berdua meninggalkan ketiga preman campus tadi tak sadarkan diri.

Naruto pergi menuju wanita tadi, yang menonton perkelahian tadi dengan tangannya disilangkan di bawah dadanya, membuat dadanya terlihat lebih besar, Naruto menyembunyikan kunainya di poket dimensi, untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan oleh Alice, lalu Naruto mengeluarkan tanganya berniat berjabat tangan " yo… saya Naruto Uchiha, apa yang kamu lakukan disini sampai telat"

"Alice Johnson, dan bukan urusanmu" jawab dangan dingin tanpa menjabat tangan Naruto.

Naruto dan Eliza sekarang menjadi sepasang kekasih. Naruto juga sering bertemu dengan Alice dimana awalnya ada permusuhan kaya benci tapi cinta, tapi pada akhirnya mereka jadi teman.

* * *

 **1 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Sekolah 1 tahun berlalu dengan cepat , dengan kebahagiaan dan kehangatan pada sepasang kekasih, mereka tidak pernah lebih dari Make Out.

Malam Sabtu, Naruto mengumpulkan keberenian untuk lebih intim, dan Eliza menerimanya , dan mereka kembali ke ruangan milik Naruto.

 **LEMON**

 **(jika tidak mau membaca bisa langsung di skip dan ini lemon saya ambil dari mbah hihih)**

Setelah masuk kamar mereka berdua langsung ketempat tidur dan langsung berciuman, pertama mereka kalem tapi lama – lama semakin panas sambil lidahnya berduel dengan hot, Eliza pun mendesah karena panasnya duel kedua lidah mereka, Eliza semakin keras mendesah saat naruto mulai meremas pantat dan payudaranya.

Mendengar desahan Eliza naruto semakin Naik dan mulai melepas baju dirinya dan Eliza, sekarang naruto hanya tinggal boxernya saja dan Eliza hanya BH sama CDnya saja, naruto mulai megecup leher dan terus ke paydaranya, sambil tangan kanannya melepas BH milik Eliza. Saat terbuka Naruto Langsung menjilat dan menggigit kecil bukit yang sebelah kiri dan tangan kananya meremas bukit sebelah kanan. Dan sedangkan yang kiri asyik merabah bagian bawah yang masih terbunkus oleh CD Eliza.

"ahh ….. mhhhh… oh…." Desahan Eliza yang saat itu terselubungi oleh nafsu dan kenikmatan.

Setelah puas bermain dengan kedua bukit itu, Naruto menjilat tubuh Eliza dan terus bergerak ke bawah sampai ke depan ms. v milik Eliza, Naruto melepas CD milik Eliza Dan langsung menjilat dan menghisap ms. v yang merah itu" ohhhhh….. hmmmm….. shhhh" desah Eliza. Tak lama Eliza membuka Boxer milik Naruto, dan terkejut dan blushing melihat kebesaran dan kejantanan Mr. Happy milik Naruto dengan panjang 11inci dan besar 3inci.

Kedua pasangan yang diselimuti nafsu tersebut berganti posisi menjadi 69, Eliza yang baru pertama melakukannya sempat nervoes tap lama – kelamaan sudah hilang biasa.

Karena Naruto sudah tidak sabar, ia mengangkat Eliza dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"apakah kamu yakin" kata naruto sedikit khawatir, "aku yakin, tapi pelan saja ini adalah yang pertama" jawab Eliza, sambil mengangkat kakinya dan menarik naruto untuk memasukan mr. happy ke ms. V Miliknya. Naruto hanya menganguk dan mulai memasukan Mr. happy dengan lembut agar Eliza tidak terlalu merasakan sakit, setelah masuk dan sampai ke gerbang wanita" jangan nervoes" kata naruto sambil menatap wajah Eliza, Eliza Hanya mengagguk.

Naruto melajutkan penetrasinya dan, blesss Mr. happy mendobrak gerbang milik Ms. V lalu secercah darah muda mulai mengalir dari Lubang surge dunia tersebut, Eliza hanya menahan rasa sakit apalalgi ukuran Mr. happy Naruto sangat besar, Naruto berhenti sejenak agar rasa sakitnya hilang sambil beciuman.

Setelah beberapa menit Sakitnya hilang, Eliza menyuruh Naruto untuk melanjutkan, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mulai memusakannya lebih dalam secara perlahan lalu di Tarik dan di masukan lagi secara perlahan dan terus menerus sampai agak cepat" ahh…. Ohhhh…. Shhhh….." desah Eliza yang sekarang menemukan kenikamatan" shit sempit sekali" kata naruto.

"ohh…. Enak Naruto faster…. Ah.. ahh harder…" mendengar itu Naruto tertantang tanpa Eliza ketahui Naruto menggunakan Cakra membuat tempo lebih cepat seperti tidak ada besok. Dan membuat wajah cantik Eliza menjadi seperti orang bodoh(ageho). Karena kenikmatan sampai – sampai lidahnya keluar.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan berganti – ganti posisi" ahhh…. Ohhhh…. Naruto sayang ahhh… akuuuu…. Mau keluaaaaar" kata Eliza sambil mendesah," aku juga mau keluar sayang, kita keluar sama – sama" jawab Naruto.

" **NARUTO/ELIZA** "teriak mereka berdua

Setelah beberapa menit istirahat " tadi sangat hebat" " ya tapi kita masih ada ronde Selanjtnya" jawab Naruto

* * *

 **LEMON END**

Mereka terus bersetubuh sampai pagi, karena weekend mereka melanjutakan aktivitas tadi malam meraka berhenti jika mau makan dan tidur.

Pallas Athena, Non-Virgin goddess of War and Wisdom menemukan bahwa ia hamil, Sesi gairah dan cinta dengan Naruto Akhir Pekan yang lalu telah menyadari apa yang hilang dari selama bertahun – tahun mempunyai Brain Children. Tapi ia tidak menyangka dia akan dihamili. Oh ! hal – hal yang Naruto lakukan dengan tangan dan lidahnya dan juga besarnya Mr. happy milik Naaruto yang kuat dan tahan lama!. Sekarang ia harus memberi beban pada naruto, karena peraturan yang di buat Zeus bahwa para Dewa dan Dewi tidak boleh mengasuh dan membesarkan anaknya bersama manusia( betapa salahnya dia pikir kalau Naruto adalah Manusia biasa). Dengan terpaksa ia pergi dan memenipulasi kabut, dan menghapus semua jejak dan keberadaanya dari semua orang di campus terutama Naruto, mengakibatkan melukai hatinya yang jaman sekarang di bilang patah hati dan galau mendalam( jika mau sambil dengerin musik galau, lagunya terserah favorit sendiri – sendiri ).

Tapi mengingat bahwa Naruto akan menua dan mati akhirnya, ia harus memaksa dirinya supaya tidak membuat ikatan terlalu lama walaupun ia harus menahan rasa sakit di katinya karena harus meninggalkan naruto.

* * *

 **End chapter**

 **Itu tadi lemonnya bersama Athena semoga suka bagi orang dewasa, dan untuk anak kecil, di skip aja, untuk next chapter nanti cerita dengan Artrmis, Aprodhite dan surprise pairing. Dan ingat tidak akan ada char naruto yang aka nada di sini, ini hanya cerita tentang petualangan naruto di percy universe.**

 **Dan selamat lebaran bagi umat muslim mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan kata – kata dan grammar**

 **Please review dan komentar apakah ada yang kurang dengan penulisannya**

 **Jika ada pertanyaan bisa langsung pm, sebisa mungkin akan di balas**

 **Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Yo gue kembali. Ada yang complaint bahwa wordnya kurang banyak jadi nih gue banyakin, walau tak sebanyak author – author yang udah berpengalaman. Tapi yah gue akan berusaha**

 **Ada juga yang complaint tentang cerita romantic Athena dan Naruto, sebenernya males, makanya gue skip aja, dan yang paling penting GUE ITU JOMBLO jadi masalah percintaan gue kurang pengalaman huhuhuh( anime tears).**

 **Tapi, karena demi para pembaca yang mungkin seorang yang romantic yang kecewa akan minimnya scene romatic antara Naruto dan salah satu goddess kesukaanku Athena, gue minta maaf , oleh karena itu gue akan coba dengan imaginasi dan pengalaman membaca cerita untuk meluluhkan hati baja milik goddess kesayangan kita Artemis, gue akan berusaha membuat scene seromantic – romanticnya. Semoga suka**

 **lalu tadi gue habis baca hentai manga tuh cerita ada unsur NTR nya, pas selesai gue marah banget walau gue pembaca rasa marahnya juga ada ke gue, sampe mau gue banting tuh tablet, udah kita lewat aja kita di lanjut chapter baru.**

 **Dan juga maaf chapter yang ke 2 masih ada banyak typo dan kesalahan tapi jangan membuat para pembaca berhenti membaca karya ini.**

 **Fais**

 **Me : makasih supportnya, di chapter ini wordnya gue banyakin.**

 **Reginaldy**

 **Me: tentu akan gue usahain bro haha, gue juga gatel karena cerita yang inggrisnya berhenti tapi gue agak bedain alurnya.**

 **Nameasd, Henshin, Fumoruki**

 **Me: tentu akan gue usahain dan makasih atas supportnya**

 **Ryukusanagi**

 **Me: jika kurang hot bisa loe tambain cabe hahaha, becanda karena kurang hot karena GUE JOMBLO DAN GUE MASIH VIRGIIIIIN. Tentu naruto akan melawan dewa kalo gak ya gak asik dong. Soal umur kan udah gue kasih tau di chapter 1, Cuma karena para dewi belum tau kalo naruto itu immortal. Pairnya emang harem, and naruto gak akan nyusul Athena nanti akan bahagia, dan jika nyusul Athena, artemis arc dan yang lainnya akan susah dan pasti kalo pakai logika Athena gak akan mau sharing naruto.**

 **Heartfilia**

 **Me: gomen, haha padahal gue udah cek tapi setelah gue post dan gue cek ternyata masih banyak typo, dan tentang HARDER, FASTER, gue bingung di cerita sex yang gue baca kalimatnya Cuma ahhhh shhhh hmmmm itu doing lalu deskripsi lagi, jadi ya terpaksa ambil dari film luar kalimatny. Tapi sekarang udah gue translate dan ternyata kaya gk cocok, tapi moga suka deh.**

 **Guest**

 **Me: yah nanti tapi sekarang belum**

"Naruto" dialog biasa

" _Naruto" bicara dalam hati dalam Hati/flasback_

" **Kurama" dialog dengan boss summon/demon/jutsu**

" _ **kurama" demon/boss summon bicara dalam hati**_

 **Dislclaimer: bukan punya saya, tau sendiri siapa yang punya, jika tidak tau DASAR PAYAH DASAR LEMAH, aku hanya menamabah alur ceritanya saja.**

* * *

 _ **Last**_

 _Pallas Athena, Non-Virgin goddess of War and Wisdom menemukan bahwa ia hamil, Sesi gairah dan cinta dengan Naruto Akhir Pekan yang lalu telah menyadari apa yang hilang dari selama bertahun – tahun mempunyai Brain Children. Tapi ia tidak menyangka dia akan dihamili. Oh ! hal – hal yang Naruto lakukan dengan tangan dan lidahnya dan juga besarnya Mr. happy milik Naaruto yang kuat dan tahan lama!. Sekarang ia harus memberi beban pada naruto, karena peraturan yang di buat Zeus bahwa para Dewa dan Dewi tidak boleh mengasuh dan membesarkan anaknya bersama manusia( betapa salahnya dia pikir kalau Naruto adalah Manusia biasa). Dengan terpaksa ia pergi dan memenipulasi kabut, dan menghapus semua jejak dan keberadaanya dari semua orang di campus terutama Naruto, mengakibatkan melukai hatinya yang jaman sekarang di bilang patah hati dan galau mendalam( jika mau sambil dengerin musik galau, lagunya terserah favorit sendiri – sendiri )._

 _Tapi mengingat bahwa Naruto akan menua dan mati akhirnya, ia harus memaksa dirinya supaya tidak membuat ikatan terlalu lama walaupun ia harus menahan rasa sakit di katinya karena harus meninggalkan naruto._

* * *

 _ **Now**_

Keesokan harinya( setelah Athena memanipulasi kabut) Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dalam dirinya, seperti kehilangan seseorang " _ada apa denganku aku merasa kehilangan seseorang, sama ketika Madara-jiji meninggalkan ku"_ pikir Naruto, setelah beberapa saat berfikir _" ahh, sudahlah mungkin aku hanya kangen sama Madara-jiji saja"_ lanjut Naruto.

Ketika berjalan di campus dan sambil memikirkan yang tadi pagi ia rasakan, tidak sadar ia menabrak seseorang.

" ouch….. kalau jalan lihat – lihat fishcake " teriak seorang gadis yang Naruto tabrak, Naruto yang tadi melamun sekarang ia melihat ke gadis yang ia tabrak tadi, dan ia mengenal siapa gadis tadi " gomen – gomen Alice, ….. HEY….. kenapa kau selalu memanggilku fishcake namaku Naruto, NA-RU-TO" jawab Naruto sambil berteriak marah.

" ia memang namamu Naruto tapi, kalo di jepang itu adalah salah satu toping Ramen dan, kalau di artikan ke Bahasa Inggris artinya fishcake, jadi aku manggil kamu fishcake " kata Alice sambil mukanya menyeringai. " hey….. nama Naruto maksudnya Maelstrom bukan fishcake, dasar Alice of Wonderland" teriak Naruto, alis Alice berdenyut dan dengan tanda ticmark di dahinya " apa kau bilang fishcake".

" Alice of Wonderland, oh iya mana kue yang memebuatmu mengecil, lalu di mana kucing warna biru yang bisa bicara dan terbang itu, ohh iya dan si pembuat topi yang wajahnya seperti badut itu dan dengan tarian gilanya itu HAHAHAHA" lanjut Naruto sambil tertawa, Alice mendengar itu tickmarknya nambah besar " oh iya wishker" tantang Alice "apa kau bilang Alice of wonderland".

" WISHKER"

"ALICE OF WONDERLAND"

"WISHKER"

" ALICE OF WONDERLAND"

Semua orang yang melihatnya hanya geleng – geleng kepala, mereka berdua kalau bertemu sering berantem hanya karena masalah sepele.

"hey …. Sudah kalian, berantem terus kaya suami istri saja" kata salah satu murid yang mencoba memisah.

Mendengar kata suami/istri Naruto dan Alice hanya bisa blushing. Setelah kejadian itu mereka pergi ke kantin untuk makan dan untuk minta maaf Naruto mentraktir Alice. Dan Naruto yang tadinya sedikit galau karena memikirkan sesuatau sekarang menjadi lebih baik.

" hey Alice"

" ya apa fishcake" jawab Alice,

mendengar itu alis Naruto berdenyut, tapi ia tak memperdulikan " berapa skor kita".

" hmm aku rasa 50-51 dan aku yang memimpin" jawab Alice dengan Bangga.

" hey …. Bukannya aku yang memimpin, kau mau curang".

" ahhh iya baiklah hmm" jawab Alice sambil nada kesal.

Pertandingan mereka di mulai saat beberapa bulan setelah incident dengan para preman kampus yang mencoba memperkosa Alice, Naruto mencoba berteman tapi Alice hanya menghiraukannya. Jadi untuk itu ia menantang duel Alice dalam sebuah permainan.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK 6 BULAN YANG LALU**_

 _Sekarang Naruto sedang galau karena pacarnya Eliza sedang pergi ke luar kota untuk urusan kampus untuk seminggu. Makanya Naruto Bosan._

 _Ketika berjalan – jalan di kampus, ia melihat Alice dan seperti biasa duduk sendirian di bawah pohon. Lalu Naruto menghampiri Alice dan duduk di sampingnya_

" _hey Alice" sapa Naruto,_

" _hmm,….. apa fishcake" jawab Alice dengan dingin_

" _aku sakit Alice, beginikah yang aku terima, di saat apa yang dulu pernah aku lakukan untukmu" jawab Naruto sambil memegang dadanya pura – pura sakit._

 _Alice mendengar itu hanya memutar matanya "sudah jangan bersandiwara ada perlu apa kau kemari" dengan nada agak kesal._

" _Tidak, aku hanya lagi bosan, hey Alice sudah makan" kata naruto_

" _belum"_

" _kebetulan aku juga belum makan, ke kantin yuk"_

" _tidak"_

" _ayolah ….. aku yang traktir"_

" _aku bilang , tidak ya tidak"_

" _ya sudah bagaiman kalau kita taruhan jika aku menang kita makan, tapi jika aku kalah aku gak akan menggangumu selama 1 minggu, gimana , deal" usul Naruto._

 _Alice terdiam ' ini kesempatanku supaya tidak di ganggu oleh si bodoh ini' fikir Alice. " baiklah aku terima, apa permainannya"._

" _hmmm…. Gimana kalau kamu harus mencari aku , sementara aku bersembunyi" usul Naruto._

' _bodoh , dia tidak tau bahwa aku seorang Goddess of Hunt' pikir Alice percaya diri. Tapi Artemis yang menyamar sebagai Alice tidak tau berurusan dengan siapa._

" _bagus , sekarang jam 10:00 a.m kamu harus menenemukanku sebelum jam 04:00 p.m tapi berikan aku 30 menit untuk besembunyi, gimana? deal"._

" _deal" ' dasar bodoh 1 atau 2 jam pun aku akan menemukanmu' pikir Alice. Naruto dan Alice besalaman untuk menandakan kesepakatan._

 _Sudah 5 jam Alice mencari Naruto, dan sekarang sudah jam 03:00 p.m tinggal 1 jam lagi Alice harus menemukan Naruto. ' kemana perginya si Fishcake itu, bahkan aku menggunakan kemampuanku untuk menemukannya tapi belum ada kabar' kata Alice marah dalam hati ' dia seperti hilang di telan bumi. Seharusnya aku bisa menemukannya karena aku Goddess of Hunt'._

 _Tidak taunya Naruto sedang ada di café sedang minum kopi bersantai, ia menggunakan_ _ **Henge**_ _untuk merubah dirinya yang sekarang ia berambut hitam dan memakai baju formal. Dari sini Naruto sering melihat Alice bulak – balik kesana kemari tapi Alice tidak mengetahuinya, dalam hati Naruto hanya bisa tertawa._

 _1 jam kemudian, game sudah selesai sekarang Alice sedang ada di depan café di mana Naruto sedang bersantai, dan ia masih belum juga menemukan Naruto. Karena game sudah selesai Naruto pergi ke toilet untuk berubah kembali seperti semula._

 _Alice yang sedang menghela nafas kerena capek di depan café. Klining suara pintu café terbuka ,lalu Alice mendengar suara yang familiar " hey Alice kelihatannya aku menang dan kamu kalah. Naruto 1 dan Alice 0, dan sesuai janji kamu harus makan malam dengaku " kata Naruto._

" _kau kemana saja kau, dan bagaimana kau bisa sembunyi_ _dariku_ _selama 6 jam_ _" teriak Alice dengan nada marah. Bagaimana tidak dia Alice/Artemis Goddess of Moon, Hunt, and Chilbirth, dan ia adalah pemburu no 1 dan sekarang di depannya seorang PRIA mampu bersembunyi darinya selama 6 jam._

 _Mendengar itu aura Naruto menjadi misterius dan berkata " Ninja tidak pernah mengungkapkan rahasianya, lagi pila kamu kalah jadi nanti malam kau akan menjemptmu"._

 _Mendengar jawaban Naruto alis mata Alice Hanya berdenyut dengan tanda ticmark di dahinya dan mengeluh " yah… yah…. Dan semua Ninjamu itu, baiklah aku akan menunggumu di Apartementku dan ini alamtnya" Alice memberi alamatnya, Naruto hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ada orang bijak mengatakan berbohong yang baik adalah dengan berkata jujur._

 _Sejak saat itu Alice sering menantang Naruto untuk pertandingan ulang, dengan berbagai permainan._

* * *

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Alice aku menantangmu menembak target dengan menggunakan panah, siapa yang paling banyak mengenai target selama 5 menit dia yang akan menang" tantang Naruto

"oke siapa takut" jawab Alice yang menerima tantangan Naruto

"jika aku menang kamu harus pergi kencan denganku, dan jika aku kalah aku akan jadi pesuruhmu selama 1 tahun, bagaimana deal"

"oke , aku menerimanya, awas ya jika aku menang dan kau kabur,… aku akan memburumu walau sampai di Negri China sekalipun"

"Deal" kata mereka berdua sambil berjabat tangan.

" _segera fishcake segera kita akan bersama selama 1 tahun_ " pikir Alice dalam hati, " _apa yang aku pikirkan_ ". Terlihat setitik merah di muka Alice.

" _kau adalah wanita yang special Alice, aku tau itu, seperti ada sesuatu yang menarikku kepada dirimu membuatku ingin selalu dekat denganmu_ " pikir Naruto dalam hati " _mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta padamu Alice_ ".

Setelah mereka sepakat, mereka pergi ke tempat latihan tembak (sama seperti di game GTA San Andreas jika pernah main gamenya) setelah masuk, mereka memutuskan Alice terlebih dahulu menembak.

Alice maju dan bersiap, mengatur nafas, ketika mulai Alice langsung melesatkan anak panahnya dengan kecepatan di atas normal, ia menggunakan sedikit kekuatannya karena ia tahu bahwa Naruto bukan orang biasa, ia pikir jika menggunakan sedikit kemampuannya, Naruto pasti akan kalah, seberapa hebat manusia pasti tidak akan menandingi dewa, pikirnya dengan sombong, tapi ia tidak tau Naruto siapa.

Naruto sangat terkesan melihat kecepatan memanah yang di tunjukan Alice, jika manusia biasa yang melihat mereka pasti hanya setitik bayangan yang sulit terlihat, tapi bagi Naruto sebagai Shinobi terkuat di Element Nation, kecepatan seperti itu seorang chunin juga bisa.

Setelah 5 menit selesai mereka menghitung anak panah yang mengenai target, dan hasilnya Alice mampu menancapkan 500 anak panah tanpa meleset.

" ha!... Rasakan itu fishcake, 500 anak panah kau pasti tidak bisa mengalahkanku" kata Alice percaya diri dengan nada sombong

"oh ya, aku akan mengalhkanmu Alice, lihat saja" kata Naruto sambil meringis

Sekarang giliran Naruto, ia mengatur nafas dan bersiap, tanda mulai berbunyi. Ia langsung melesatkan 2,3,4,5 anak panah sekaligus dengan kecepatan di atas Alice, Naruto menahan diri kalau tidak Alice pasti curiga jika ia bukan manusia normal.

Alice yang melihat kecepatan Naruto hanya bisa shock ,dan ia tau bahwa Naruto masih menahan diri, bahkan letnannya Zeo Nightside tak sehebat Naruto dalam memanah.

" _siapa kau sebenarnya Naruto, kau terus membuatku terkesan_ " pikir Alice yang terkesan dengan kemampuan Naruto. sekarang Alice/Artemis semakin menyukai Naruto, sejak Naruto mengalahkannya saat pertama tantangan di lakukan, Naruto mendapat respect dari Alice/Artemis yang seorang Man-Haters, tapi Naruto tidak seperti kebanyakan laki – laki di dunia, walau kadang Naruto menyebalkan tapi ia menyenangkan dan selalu menghibur, dan itu yang membuat Alice jatuh hati kepada Naruto sampai sekarang.

Setelah 5 menit selesai mereka menghitung dan Naruto memenangkan pertandingan dengan 550 anak panah mengenai sasaran tanpa meleset.

"YOSHH aku menang itu tandanya kita akan kencan, karena sekarang musim panas dan besok libur jadi aku akan mengajakmu berlibur" kata Naruto dengan senang

"yah…. Yah… baiklah aku kalah lagian aku menahan diri, pantas aku kalah. Hmmm" kata Alice sambil cemberut, tapi dalam hatinya ia merasa senang karena bisa berlibur dengan Naruto.

" oh iya Naruto kita mau berlibur kemana".

"hmmm…. Bagaiman kalau kita ke Indonesia, aku pernah ke sana, dan kau pasti akan suka, di sana masih banyak pepohonan hijau dan alam yang indah" usul Naruto

"oh ya?... baiklah aku akan ikut"

"oke aku akan menjemputmu jam 08:00 a.m"

"baiklah"

Setelah itu mereka pulang Naruto mengantar Alice dan membantunya bersiap untuk besok mereka pergi liburan.

Keesokan harinya sesuai jadwal mereka langsung pergi ke bandara, setelah menunggu 1 jam, akhirnya mereka berangkat, dan tiba di Jakarta pas malam hari, mereka menginap di hotel dan keesokan harinya Naruto akan mengajak Alice ke Papua.

Keesokan harinya mereka berengkat menggunakan pesawat dan tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sampai ke Papua, mereka di jamu oleh warga di Papua dan makan makanan khas dari Papua, mereka melihat kebudayaan, flora dan fauna di Papua yang masih terjaga di alam liar, dan tak lupa Naruto mengajak Alice menyelam di Raja Ampat dimana keindahan Laut, Ikan, dan Batu Karang yang indah dan menakjubkan.

Alice/Artemis sebagai Dewi yang terhubung dengan alam ia sangat senang karena di sini Alam masih di jaga dan di lestarikan, banyak hewan dan tumbuhan yang langka di Tanah Papua tidak seperti di Amerika yang banyak polusi di mana – mana.

Setelah 2 hari puas berada di Tanah Papua, Naruto mengajak Alice ke Bali, mereka banyak mencicipi makanan khas Indonesia di Bali, ada Sate, Bakso, Nasi Goreng, Pasta orang Indonesia Mie ayam, dan lainnya yang membuat Alice ketagihan.

Sebagai Dewi yang selalu sibuk berburu dan meeting, Artemis belum pernah merasa bahagia di hidupnya yang Immortal itu, dan terima kasih kepada Pria yang sekarang menjadi sangat ia Cintai, Naruto.

Ketika malam Hari Naruto mengajak Alice berkencan, Naruto mengajak makan malam di pinggir pantai sambil di iringi music dan hempuran ombak yang menghantam pantai, sambil di sinari api unggun dan cahaya rembulan yang bersianar terang.

" Alice" kata Naruto memulai pembicaraan

"yah …. Naruto" jawab Alice , yang wajahnya blushing.

" Alice , aku sungguh mencintaimu" kata Naruto dengan lembut sambil memegan tangan Alice.

"APA" jawab Alice yang sekarang wajahnya semakin blushing " _Naruto menembak aku "_

" sejak kita pertama bertemu aku langsung jatuh hati kepadamu, dan sekarang cintaku semakin tumbuh. wajahmu yang cantik, rambut auburn mu yang indah, matamu yang menawan seperti rembulan, dan semua tentang mu aku menyukainya"

"y-aah …. A-aku j-uga m-men-cint-ai-mu Na-naruto" jawab Alice yang sekarang Wajahnya sunnguh merah.

" Alice "

" Naruto "

Perlahan wajah mereka berdua semakin dekat, dekat, dan blesss…..

Seperti ada sengatan listrik saat bibir mereka bersentuhan, mereka berciuman dengan lembut penuh cinta di setiap kali bibir mereka bertemu.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka berhenti.

"WOW" suara mereka bersamaan, dan wajah mereka terlihat begitu merah.

Mereka melanjutkan kencan mereka sampai malam sambil melihat indahnya pantai Bali dengan suara gemuruh ombak, di iringi musik romantis yang di mainkan oleh para musisi, terangnya api unggun yang tak mau kalah dengan terangnya sinar rembulan di langit ,bahkan di kota yang katanya kata Romatis yaitu Paris pasti kan kalah. kedua insan tersebut kembali berciuman untuk mengekspresikan cinta mereka berdua sambil di sinari cahaya malam dari Bintang dan Bulan.

Keesokan harinya kedua insan yang sedang memadu kasih di pulau Bali kembali berpetualang ke desa – desa di bali sambil menikmati suasana di alam pedesaan yang sangat hijau.

Sore harinya kedua insan tersebut menonton tari kecak, sambil berpegangan tangan, mereka sangat menikmatinya.

Malam harinya mereka makan – makan di warung pinggir jalan, walaupun murah tapi rasanya tak kalah dengan restoran – restoran bintang 5.

Kedua insan yang sedang kasmaran itu kembali ke hotel dengan sedikit mabuk, karena mereka habis minum wine di cafe yang dekat dengan pantai.

Ketika masuk kamar mereka kembali berciuman dengan sangat hot

"aku mencintaimu"

" aku juga mencintaimu Naruto"

* * *

Keesokan harinya Alice/Artemis non-virgin Goddess of Moon, Hunt, and Childbirth bangun dan merasa bahwa bagian bawahnya tepatnya di daerah kewanitaanya sedikit sakit. lalu Ia mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin mereka mimum wine dan sedikit mabuk lalu kembali ke hotel, berciuman dan berhubungan intim.

Alice/Artemis hanya bisa blushing, sejak dulu yang katanya ia adalah Man-Hater tapi sekarang ia malah kehilangan keperawanannya kepada seorang pria. Tapi ia tidak menyesal karena ia sangat mencintai pria ini, pipinya tambah merah ketika ia mengingat tentang tubuh Atlit dan besarnya milik Naruto.

yang membuatnya sedih adalah ia harus meninggalkan Naruto. Artemis begiitu terluka, di sisi lain ia sadar bahwa suatu saat Naruto akan menua dan meninggal ( dia tidak tahu bahwa Naruto bukan manusia biasa). Dan yang paling membuat sedih lagi bahwa ia harus berpisah dengan anaknya, Karena ia bukan Hanya Goddes of Moon and Hunt tapi juga Cildbirth. Tapi Artemis yakin bahwa Naruto akan menjadi ayah yang baik bagi anaknya kelak.

Sebelum Alice meninggalkan Naruto, Alice mengajak Naruto bejalan jalan yang terakhir. Dan malam harinya mereka bersatu lagi Non Stop sampai pagi.

Saat Naruto tidur Artemis memanipulasi kabut untuk menghilangkan keberadaanya dari semua orang termasuk Naruto. garis

Saat siang hari Naruto bangun dan merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang seperti salah satu jiwanya telah hilang, tapi ia hanya menghiraukannya saja "ah … mungkin aku kembali kangen sama Madara-jiji" gumam Naruto.

* * *

Di suatu tempat di Bali Aprodhite Goddess of Love, Beauty, and Lust. Sedang berjalan – jalan menikamati pemandangan yang indah, sambil menghilangkan stress karena ia habis bertengkar dengan Ares God of War. Karena Ares memaksa dirinya untuk melakukan sex, Aprodhite menjelaskan bahwa dirinya sedang tidak mood, jadi ia menolak permintaaan Ares, tapi Ares malah marah dan memaki – makinya , oleh karena itu ia Aprodhite pergi ke Bali untuk bersenang - senang dan mencari pria tampan dan exotis.

Ketika Aprodhite bejalan di pantai semua mata tertuju kepadanya, yang lelaki melihatnya dengan mata nafsu, dan sedangkan wanita hanya jealous, bagaimana tidak, wajahnya cantik nan rupawan dan ukuran bodinya membuat para wanita pasti akan iri.

Ketika ia berjalan, ia melihat seorang lelaki sedang makan di meja dekat pantai, wajahnya tampan rambutnya di sisir kebelakang berwarna pirang kemerahan, tingginya 180 cm bodinya yang atletis dengan 12 pack, dengan tattoo kyuubi dan beberapa seperti tulisan jepang di tangannya membuat terlihat exotis di mata Aprodhite, dan yang membuat Aprodhite semakin blushing adalah lelaki itu mempunyai WISHKER.

Lalu Aprodhite memutuskan menemuinya dan akan ia jadikan pacar. garis

Naruto yang sekarang lagi galau tak tau kenapa hanya bisa mengeluh, seharusnya ia di Bali itu bersenang – senang tapi, nyatanya ia sekarang hanya galau dan ia tak tau kenapa penyebabnnya.

Sampai ia melihat seorang wanita berjalan ke arahnya dari bodinya ia tau dengan sekali lihat saja, bodinya berukuran B99 W58 H90 yang ia pikir sangat sexy, bagaimana ia tidak hapal 4 tahun menerbitkan buku milik jiraya tentu saja membuatnya hapal akan ukuran body seseorang hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Di tambah wajahnya yang seperti memancarkan kecantikan dengan rambutnya berwarna hitam lurus yang sangat indah dengan panjang sampai punggung.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa blushing sampai tak tau bahwa wanita tadi sudah berada di depanny.

"hai" mulai si wanita

Naruto yang tadi sedang melongo sekarang sadar " hai juga, ada yang bisa saya bantu" jawab Naruto dengan sopan.

" boleh saya duduk di sini"

" oh…. Tentu saja boleh, apasih yang enggak buat wanita cantik seperti kamu"

" terima kasih"

Setelah mereka berkenalan yang Naruto tau bahwa wanita itu bernama Dhite, dan sama – sama berasal dari New York.

Seharian mereka jalan – jalan dekat pantai, lalu pas malam mereka Dinner di restoran bintang 5, mereka makan dan sambil memesan sebotol wine.

Setelah selesai Naruto mengantar Dhite ke hotel dimana dia menginap, setelah membuka pintu kamarnya, Dhite menarik masuk Naruto kedalam mengunci pintu dan mencium Naruto. Naruto shock apa yang di lakukan Dhite tapi setelah sadar, Naruto mendorong Dhite ke dinding dan mulai mencium balik.

Mereka berciuman dengan ganas dan nafsu, lidah mereka saling duel untuk mendominasi satu sama lain, setelah 1 menit lidah Naruto memenangkan duel panas itu, lalu Naruto mulai mengeksplor mulut Dhite dan meremas pantat dan payudara milik Dhite yang empuk, kenyal, dan lembut. membuat Dhite mendesah kenikmatan.

 **LEMON START**

Setelah 7 menit mereka berciuman, dan menggerayangi satu sama lain, Naruto mulai mencium dan menjilati lehernya sambil membuka dan melepas baju dan rok mini milik Dhite. Sedangkan Dhite hanya merem – melek dan terus mendesah kenikmatan sambil tangannya membuka kemeja milik Naruto, setelah terbuka mulai Dhite menggerayangi dan merasakan kerasnya otot – otot milik Naruto dan sambil membayangkan betapa besarnya milik Naruto.

Naruto mulai membuka bra milik Dhite, lalu ia mulai menhisap, menjilat, dan menggigit puting milik Dhite, tangan kanannya asyik meremas dan memainkan puting payudara sebelahnya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya masuk ke CD milik Dhite dan asyik menggenjot Vagina Dhite dengan cepat mengguanakan kedua jarinya.

Setelah beberapa menit Dhite merasa ia akan keluar

"ah… ah… hmmm…. Ahhhh" Dhite hanya mendesah nikamat dan kegum karena betapa mahirnya tangan milik Naruto, sampai hanya dengan jari saja Dhite sudah mau keluar.

"yah,,,, ahhh…. Aku keluar Narutoooooo"

"ah… ah… ah…" Dhite mengambil nafas dalam karena habis keluar.

Kemudian Dhite jongkok dan mulai melepas jeans milik Naruto, lalu tangan Dhite mulai menggerayangi penis milik Naruto yang masih terbungkus oleh CD.

Perlahan Dhite menarik CD milik Naruto dengan sensual, ketika terbuka, wajah Dhite terkejut melihat penis milik Naruto, dengan panjang 11 inchi dan lebar 3 inchi, Dhite mulai blushing karena bahkan Ares yang seorang Dewa tapi penisnya hanya 7 inchi tapi Naruto yang hanya seorang manusia memiliki penis yang lebih besar.

Lalu tangan Dhite mulai mengocok penis Naruto dengan lembut sambil ia jilat dan mengisapnya.

"enak Naruto"

"ahh…. Nikmat Dhite ahhh."

Setelah itu Dhite mulai memasukan Penis Naruto ke mulutnya sampai 9 inchi, Naruto hanya terkesan karena Dhite mampu memasukan penis dirinya sedalam itu.

Lalu Dhite menempatkan penis Naruto dia antara payudara miliknya, setelah itu ia mengocok penis super itu menggunakan payudaranya yang besar dan molek itu, sedangkan lidahnya menjilat ujung penis Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto merasa kalau dirinya akan keluar dan.

" ahhhhhh"

Sperma milik Naruto menyemprot ke wajah dan payudaranya Dhite.

"wow,… hmmmm… banyak sekali, dan sepertinya kamu masih keras walau kamu keluar sebanyak ini," kata Dhite sambil menjilati sperma Naruto dengan sensual dan sexy.

Naruto mengangkat dan mendorong tubuh Dhite ke dinding dan mulai mencium bibir Dhite yang seksi. Sedangkan Dhite hanya mendesah karena Naruto yang agresif.

Setelah itu Naruto menuntun penisnya ke lubang vagina milik Dhite, dan mulai menggosokan ujungnya ke clitoris yang membesar. pinggul Dhite mulai bergoyang tak sabar. Lalu Naruto memasukan penisnya dengan sekali hentakan.

Blessssss.

"ahhhhhhh" Dhite menjerit karena tiba – tiba penis Naruto masuk dengan keras, apalagi ia belum merasakan penis sebesar milik Naruto.

Naruto mulai menggenjot tubunya seerti kuda liar yang sedang marah, sampai penisnya kelihatan seperti piston yang sudah panas.

" aahh.. ahhh. Ahhh.. ahhh ..ah…."Dhite hanya bisa menjerit, menjerit, dan menjerit kenikmatan. Sampai tamu di kamar sebelah tak bisa tidur bahkan ada yang sampai onani karena jeritan merdu sensual Dhite.

Setelah 30 Kemudian tubuh Dhite bergetar dan kejang menandakan bahwa ia telah keluar.

Naruto yang merasakn bahwa Dhite habis keluar, ia menghentikan lajunya, kemudia ia mengangkat kaki kanan milik Dhite dan ia mulai menggenjot lagi sambil ia mencumbu mulut Dhite.

Kemudia Dhite mulai menjerit kembali sambil lidahnya berduel dengan Naruto.

Naruto berhenti kembali dan membalikan tubuh Dhite lalu ia genjot lagi seperti binatang

" ahh…. Ahhhh…. Ahhhh… lebih keras genjot lebih keras ahh…. Ahhhh…. Lebih cepat hha…. Ahhhh"

Mendengar itu Naruto mulai menggunakan cakra dan hasilnya semakin cepat.

" ahhh….. ahhhh…. Nikmaaaat ahhh…. Ahhh… aku keluar Naruto akuu keluaaaar"

"ughh…. Aku juga akan keluar"

" keluar di dalam Narutooo …. Ahhh…. Ahhh…"

" **Naruto/Dhite** " mereka berteriak bersama. Dhite merasakan Vaginanya sangat hangat oleh sperma Naruto yang keluar sangat banyak.

Dhite merasa tubunya lemas karena keluar 2 kali, tapi penis Naruto masih tegak dan keras menandakan masih belum letih begitupun dengan orangnya yang kelihatan belum kelelahan.

Melihat itu Dhite hanya kagum akan stamina milik Naruto, walau Ares yang notabennya seorang Dewa tapi butuh beberapa menit untuk tegak dan keras kemabali. Hari ini ia tak sia – sia pergi ke bali dan bertemu Naruto.

"Dhite kau belum capek kan, ini hanya baru pemanasan dan pagi masih lama" dengan menunjukan wajah garangnya ke arah Dhite.

"y-yah t-entu saja Naruto, hehehe…" jawab Dhite dengan sedikit grogi.

Mereka terus ngesex berjam – jam, di sofa, ranjang, depan jendela mereka terus ngesex seperti tiada hari esok sampai Aprodhite yang sekarang menyamar menjadi Dhite tak bisa apa – apa karena di dominasi oleh Naruto.

* * *

 **LEMON END**

Saat bangun Dhite Merasa anus dan vaginanya sedikit nyeri, lalu ia mengingat aktifitas semalam, ia hanya blushing, dan hatinya berdebar sangat kencang baru kali ia merasakan perasaan yang berbeda tak seperti dengan ketika dengan laki – laki sebelumnya, apakah mungkin ia Goddess of Beauty, Love, and Lust telah jatuh cinta kepada seorang manusia.

Aprodhite bisa merasakannya, beda dengan ketika ia dengan Adonis ataupun Ares, ketampanan milik Adonis bahkan kalah dengan ketampanan Naruto plus dengan Wishkernya yang membuat Naruto lebih tampan nan eksotis.

Naruto memiliki tubuh atletis dengan 12 pack sedangkan Ares hanya biasa saja cuman 2 atau 4 pack di perutnya mungkin. sedangkan Naruto mempunyai nilai plus yaitu, tattoo kyubi yang seperti hidup membuatnya lebih garang daripada Ares.

Tapi sayang Naruto hanya manusia jadi ia pikir suatu hari nanti Naruto akan mati.

Jadi ia memutuskan ia akan bersama Naruto selama beberapa hari, untuk kenang – kenangan sebelum berpisah.

Lagian ia juga pasti hamil karena tadi malam Naruto terus mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam, jadi ia terpaksa meninggalkan Naruto karena peraturan bullshit yang Zeus buat.

Kemudian Dhite masuk kedalam selimut, Dhite mulai memberi Blowjob ke penis Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang asik bermimpi, tiba – tiba ia merasakan nikamat pada penisnya, Naruto pun membuka matanya dan melihat bahwa Dhite sedang memberinya Blowjob

"ughhh…. Nikmat, fuck….."

"pagi Naruto sepertinya kamu mulai keras lagi, mau lanjutin aktifitas tadi malam hmmm" kata Dhite sambil mencium bagian atas milik Naruto.

" ughh..fuck…. tidak sabar yah, aku juga mulai horny liat kamu begitu sexy"

Mereka berdua kembali ngesex selama 3 jam, mulai di ranjang dan di kamar mandi.

Selama 3 hari Naruto dan Dhite jalan – jalan dan benyak melakukan sex, sekarang waktunya Dhite pergi sebenarnya ia sedih dan sakit hati karena harus meninggalkan Naruto, tapi dengan terpaksa mulai memanipulasi kabut untuk menghilangkan jejaknya (lagi) dari semua orang dan Naruto, Dhite kemudian pergi dengan air mata yang menetes.

Setelah sampai di Olympus Aprodhite bercerita tentang begitu hebatnya mereka ngesex kepada para Dewi di Olympus. Tentu saja temannya hanya menghiraukannya saja.

* * *

Hari senin Naruto bersiap – siap karena ia harus kembali ke New York, ia memesan tiket untuk terbang di malam hari.

Setelah ia naik pesawat yang sedang menuju New York di hatinya masih merasa galau (lagi, tapi ia tidak ingat karena kabut terakhir yang di manipulasi oleh Aprodhite). Jadi ia hanya bisa mengeluh.

Kemudian datang seorang pramugari yang cantik dan sexy, pramugari tersebut menawarkan sebuah jus sambil memberi sebuah tisu ke tangan Naruto, yang bertuliskan.

 _Sepertinya kamu lagi galau_

 _Bagaimana kalau aku bantu menghilangkannya_

 _Temui aku di belakang_

Dan tanda bibir merah yang sexy di bawahnya, kemudia Naruto berfikir dari pada galau yang gak tau penyebabnya mending ia pergi dan menghilangkan stress di pikirannya. Kemudia ia lekas pergi ke belakang.

Setelah ke belakang ia terkejut karena ada 4 pramugari sexy yang sedang menuggunya. Mungkin ini adalah hari keberuntungannya.

Keempat pramugari sexy dan Naruto melakukan sex di pesawat, untung saja gak ada penumpang lain yang curiga dengan aktivtas mereka.

30 menit sebelum mencapai tujuan, Naruto sudah duduk kembali setelah melakukan aktivitas tak terlupakan, bagaimana tidak ia telah ngesex di pesawat dengan 4 pramugari sexy selama berjam – jam, ini adalah material yang bagus untuk buku icha – icha paradise yang selanjutnya.

Keesokan hari setelah istirahat dari perjalanan di pesawat, Naruto memutuskan untuk berjoging di central park untuk refreshing dan menghirup udara segar.

* * *

Sekarang Hera Queen of Olympus Goddes of Marriage, Women, Childbirth, and Family sedang marah karena, suaminya Zeus selingkuh lagi dengan seorang wanita dan sekarang bayi itu sudah lahir, dan yang lebih membuatnya marah adalah karena Zeus telah bersumpah kepada sungai Styx untuk tidak mempunyai anak lagi dengan manusia tapi sekarang ia malah ingkar dengan sumpahnya.

Bertahun – tahun berabad – abad Hera tetap setia kepada Zeus walau Zeus selingkuh dengan Banyak wanita lain, walaupun ia tak mencintainya dan terpaksa ia menikah dengan Zeus karena ia telah di tipu dan di perkosa oleh Zeus. tapi karena ia seorang dewi pernikahan dan keluarga jadi ia tetap setia.

Tapi karena sekarang Zeus telah menghianati sumpahnya, maka ia akan berselingkuh dan membuatnya marah, tapi pertama ia harus mencari pria yang tampan supaya, kelak agar anaknya cantik atau tampan. dan juga agar anaknya tak di telantarkan, pria itu juga harus baik hati.

Sekarang ia sedang ada di central park, sejauh ini ia belum menemukan yang ia cari. Sampai ia melihat seorang pria sekitar 21 tahun berambut pirang kemerahan di sisir kebelakang ( sudah ku bilang seperti model rambut milik Aizen) , dengan wishker di pipinya, mempunyai tinggi 180 cm berbadan atletis sedang membantu nenek – nenek yang sedang jatuh dari kursi taman.

" _sepertinya aku telah menemukan pria yang ku cari "_ pikir Hera dalam hati

Kemudian ia mendekati pria tersebut.

* * *

Ketika Naruto sedang jogging ia melihat seorang nenek – nenek jatuh dari kursi taman, ia langsung menolong nenek tersebut.

" mari kubantu nek"

"ah… maksih cu telah menolong nenek, nenek tak menyangka masih ada orang yang masih peduli di dunia ini"

"ahh…. Nenek bisa aja, di dunia ini pasti ada yang lebih baik dari saya, tapi BTW nenek tidak apa – apa"

" nenek tidak apa cuk, makasih telah membantu nenek"

" sama – sama nek, baiklah kalu tak apa aku tinggal ya nek"

Setelah menolong dan berpamitan ke nenek itu Naruto pun pergi. Tak lama ia berjalan ia mendengar

" tunggu"

Naruto bebalik mencari asal suara tersebut dan melihat ada yang seorang wanita berambut hitam ke coklatan bebadan sexy sepertinya berumur 27 – 30 tahun ( jangan kira umur 30 tahun sudah keriput, buktinya Sandra dewi sangat cantik). memakai baju t-sirt yang agak ketat membuat payudaranya yang cukup besar terlihat begitu sexy dan memakai jeans panjang model pencil membuatnya lebih sexy (note : aku tak begitu hebat dengan pakaian) sedang menghampirinya.

" bisa saya bantu"

" namaku Jenny, dan aku ingin kamu membantu saya tentang sesuatu"

"aku akan membantu sebisa mungkin, dan saya Naruto Uchiha, jadi apa yang bisa saya bantu"

" kita bicaranya jangan di sini mari ikut saya ke apartement milik saya sambil minum teh agar lebih santai"

"hmm…. Baiklah silahkan tunjukan jalannya"

Mereka berdua tiba di apartement milik Jenny, yang Naruto pikir cukup besar. Jenny menyuruh Naruto duduk di sofa sementara Jenny ke dapur membuat teh.

Setelah Jenny kembali, Jenny kemudian menceritakan bahwa suaminya selalu berselingkuh dengan banyak wanita lain. dan meminta agar Naruto untuk berselingkuh dengan dirinya, awalnya ia menolak tapi karena Jenny menangis dan memohon, menjelaskan bahwa sudah 4 tahun ia belum berhubungan sex, dengan terpaksa ia menerimanya, dipikir kapan lagi ia bisa berhubungan dengan seorang MILF sexy pula, dan ia juga mendapat ide untuk cerita baru buat novelnya icha – icha paradise.

Rencana Jenny/Hera berhasil, ia dan Naruto mulai berkencan setelah pulang mereka langsung ngesex, dan yang membuat Jenny terkejut adalah penis milik Naruto yang begitu besar bahkan milik Zeus kalah jauh.

Setelah beberapa hari yang pada awalnya Hera hanya untuk membuat Zeus marah dengan ia selingkuh dan punya anak, lama kelamaan ia mulai menyukai Naruto. Karena Naruto berbeda ia begitu baik, tampan dan tak sombong tak seperti Zeus yang egois, pemarah, dan juga sombong mentang – mentang ia pikir karena ia Raja para Dewa ia bisa seenaknya.

Setelah satu minggu Hera sadar bahwa dirinya hamil anak Naruto dan itu membuatnya senang karena ia mengandung bayi milik Naruto yang sekarang ia cintai, walaupun ia juga sedih karena terpaksa harus meninggalkan Naruto, dan juga harus memberi beban kepada Naruto karena peraturan yang di buat suaminya Zeus agar tidak boleh megasuh anak mereka dengan manusia, dan dengan berat hati ia memanipulasi kabut (lagi) untuk menghilangkan jejak dari semua orang khususnya pria yang ia cintai Naruto, dan ia pergi dengan meneteskan air mata.

* * *

 **SEMBILAN BULAN KEMUDIAN**

Malam ini Naruto sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. tiba – tiba ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

" siapa sih malam – malam gini ngetuk pintu" gerutu Naruto

Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia terkejut melihat 4 pria membawa keranjang berisi bayi dan salah satunya memakai sepatu bersayap di kakinya, yang ia kenali ia adalah Hermes Mesenger of God, and thieves.

" hah" wajah Naruto hanya bisa melongo, karena baru kali ini ia melihat sesosok dewa.

" lucky bastard" gerutu Hermes, sambil menghilangkan kabut yang telah memanipulasi Naruto.

Setelah sadar Naruto mulai mengingat kejadian – kejadian yang pernah ia alami, dan mulai pucat

" aku dalam masalah iya kan"

" **NARUTOOOO"**

Wajah Naruto menjadi semakin pucat bahkan Orochimaru tidak ada apa – apanya karena ia mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali.

* * *

 **End chapter**

 **Itu tadi lemonnya bersama Aprodhite maunya sih tiga – tiganya tapi karena capek saya mengetiknya jadi saya singkat. Dan maaf jika ada kata – kata yang kurang baik**

 **Please review**

 **Jika ada pertanyaan bisa langsung pm, sebisa mungkin akan di balas**

 **Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Yo… mina, maaf Ya gue telat updatenya, soalnya banyak kerjaan di sekolah, apalagi sekarang gue kelas 12, jadi ya taulah, dan di tambah gue sekolah di smk, jadi kesibukannya nambah deh.**

 **Tapi akan gue usahain update secepatnya, demi para reader setia, tapi kalian juga harus ngertiin soalnya sekarang tahun dimana saya bisa lulus atau gak.**

 **Sudah gak usah banyak bacot langsung.**

"Naruto" dialog biasa

" _Naruto" bicara dalam hati dalam Hati/flasback_

" **Kurama" dialog dengan boss summon/demon/jutsu**

" _ **kurama" demon/boss summon bicara dalam hati**_

 **Dislclaimer: bukan punya saya, tau sendiri siapa yang punya, jika tidak tau DASAR PAYAH DASAR LEMAH, aku hanya menamabah alur ceritanya saja.**

 _ **Last**_

* * *

 _ **SEMBILAN BULAN KEMUDIAN**_

 _Malam ini Naruto sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. tiba – tiba ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu._

" _siapa sih malam – malam gini ngetuk pintu" gerutu Naruto_

 _Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia terkejut melihat 4 pria membawa keranjang berisi bayi dan salah satunya memakai sepatu bersayap di kakinya, yang ia kenali ia adalah ia adalah Hermes Mesenger of God, and thieves._

" _hah" wajah Naruto hanya bisa melongo, karena baru kali ini ia melihat sesosok dewa._

" _lucky bastard" gerutu Hermes, sambil menghilangkan kabut yang telah memanipulasi Naruto._

 _Setelah sadar Naruto mulai mengingat kejadian – kejadian yang pernah ia alami, dan mukanya mulai pucat_

" _aku dalam masalah iya kan"_

" _ **NARUTOOOO"**_

 _Wajah Naruto menjadi semakin pucat bahkan Orochimaru tidak ada apa – apanya karena ia mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali._

* * *

 **SHOWTIME**

"kamu harus punya keterangan yang bagus mengenai ini Naruto" suara dari belakang yang Naruto kenali

Naruto pelan – pelan membalikan wajahnya, setelah berbalik, ia megenali siapa mereka. Artemis, Athena, Aprodhite, dan Hera. Bagaimana ia tau, kau bisa menebaknya hanya dengan sifat dan kelakuan mereka saat masih bersama.

Alice/Artemis, pintar memanah, dan juga cuek dengan pria saat di sekolah siapapun akan ia hajar jika berani dekat dengannya (kecuali Naruto). Itu sudah membuktian siapa dirinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Artemis Goddess of Moon, Hunt, and Childbirth dan seorang man-haters (kecuali Naruto).

Eliza/Athena, pintar di akademi, berpengetahuan luas, dan ahli strategi. Cukup untuk membuktikan siapa dirinya. Athena Goddess of Wisdom, and War.

Dhite/Aprodhite, cantik, sexy, sering nafsu, menyukai keindahan, siapa lagi kalu bukan Aprodhite Goddess of Love, Beauty, and Lust.

Jenny/Hera, bermasalah dengan suaminya (Zeus) yang suka selingkuh dan mempunya anak di mana – mana, dan selalu setia sampai suatu hari suaminya mengingkari sumpahnya yaitu tidak akan selingkuh lagi. Siapa lagi Dewi yang punya masalah dengan suaminya kalau bukan Hera Queen of Olympus, Goddess of Marriage, Woman, Childbirth, and Family.

"kenapa selalu aku".

Naruto hanya bisa menggerutu. Naruto bisa merasakan aura yang sangat aneh mengelilingi mereka berempat, seperti mengadapi kematian. Naruto cucu dari dua legenda kakak beradik dari clan Uchiha, Madara dan Izuna. Orang yang bisa membunuh Orochimaru jika ia mau, penyelamat konoha dari penyerangan Pain pemimpin dari Akatsuki, pahlawan di Element Nation, orang yang bisa mengalahkan Juubi dan mengendalikannya, sage dari burung legenda burung Phoenix, bahkan yang sekarang dengan mata Rinengan milik Madara kakeknya yang di tranpantasikan ke Nagato yang mengendalikan Pain. Ia bisa saja memanggil Meteor jika ia mau menggunakan matanya. Tapi ia tak akan bisa berkutik jika menghadapi perempuan yang sedang marah apalagi sekarang ia menghadapi kekuatan 4 perempuan yang sedang marah.

"yah… bisa di katakan kamu adalah satu – satunya manusia yang meniduri 4 dewi. Kamu pasti punya keberuntungan yang besar teman" kata Hermes, yang sedang menyeringai.

" itu tak membantu bangsat!" jawab Naruto dengan marah, membuat mereka malah tertawa.

"Naruto" ke empat wanita mengatakan dengan bersamaan.

Benar kata shikamaru " wanita itu sangat merepotkan"

 _Break_

* * *

Bukanlah Naruto namanya jika tidak melakukan yang hal yang mustahil

Naruto bisa merasakan ANUnya mulai menyusut dan bersembunyi

" _ANU sialan"_ pikir Naruto dalam hati _" membuatku dalam situasi seperti ini"_

Sekarang Naruto sedang duduk bersebrangan dengan Eliza yang sekarang benama Athena, Alice sekarang benama Artemis, Jenny sekarang bernama Hera, dan Dhite yang sekarang bernama Aprodhite, terlalu sepele tapi bisa menipu.

Ke empat Dewi tersebut memberi Naruto pandangan mematikan, sambil menyusui anak mereka masing – masing.

Naruto tak bisa menahan tapi hanya bisa nafsu melihat payudara mereka. " _mereka tumbuh"_ pikir Naruto. Tapi hanya mengakibatkan menambah pandangan mematikan yang mereka berikan ke Naruto. Tapi dalam hati mereka senang karena mereka masih dapat perhatian Naruto.

Hermes dan ketiga pria lainnya. Yah meraka sedang sibuk mentertawakn Naruto karena kebosangannya.

Naruto sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya, ia bisa menahan amarahnya jika hanya dirinya tapi, tidak saat ada istri/pacarnya atau apapun ketiaka sedang memberi asi ke anaknya.

"DIAM! Dan tunggu di kamar lain, orang dewasa perlu bicara" .

Hermes yang tadinya sedang sibuk tertawa sekarang terdiam dan serius.

"silahkan jika berani, kami dewa"

Kata Hermes sambil mengejek dan sedikit sombong, tapi ketiga pria lainnya sudah cukup, mereka pergi meninggalkan Hermes ke ruangan lain.

Naruto yang sekarang semakin marah karena sikap yang di tunjukan Hermes si pembawa pesan dari Dewa, dia bersumpah akan membuatnya kesakitan bahkan jika perlu sekarat.

Keempat Dewi tersebut mau berteriak kepada Hermes, tapi tertahan ketika ia melihat Naruto lompat ke arah Hermes.

Tapi yang membuat mereka shock adalah pria MEREKA, mengeluarkan aura yang menakutkan.

Mereka melihat penampilan Naruto berubah tak seperti Naruto yang mereka kenal. Sekarang matanya berwarna ungu dengan beberapa garis mengelilingi pupilnya, mempunyai tanduk kecil di kepalanya, di dahinya terdapat satu mata yang sama dengan yang dua mata lainnya tapi berwarna merah dengan beberapa koma di sekitarnya, rambutnya yang dulu pirang kemerahan sekarang menjadi putih, kulitnya pun menjadi putih.

Ia menggunakan jubbah berwarna putih. Di belakngnya ada gambar berbentuk spiral dan tiga baris vertikal dan tiga horizontal seperti angka Sembilan di bawahnya, dan semacam bola hitam yang melayang di punggungnya.

Dan terdapat gambar angka Sembilan mengelilingi lehernya seperti kalung. Dan di tanganya memegan tongkat berwarna hitam di salah satu ujungya mempunyai lingkaran denga tigan cincin besar berwarna hitam di kedua sisinya. Dan di ujung tongkat yang satunya berbentuk setengah lingkaran seperti bulan sabit.

" _kekuatan apa ini, seumur hidup aku tak pernah merasakan kekuatan yang sedahsyat ini, kekuatan Zeus/ayahpun tak sedahsyat ini. Dan sebernarnya siapa dan makhluk apa kau Naruto"_ pikir keempat istri/pacar atau apapunlah. Tapi mereka juga merasakan energy alam keluar dari Naruto yng membuat mereka lebih terkejut.

Hermes yang sedang berhadapan dengan Naruto, wajahnya menjadi pucat tak menyangka bahwa ada seorang manusia memiliki kekuatan sedahsyat ini. Ia hanya bisa menyesal telah membuat Naruto marah.

" a-ayolah teman, k-kau tau aku hanya be-bercandakan"

Tapi Naruto tidak mendengarka kata Hermes, ia langsung mencekik leher Hermes, dan memukul perut Hermes mengakibatkan mulutnya mengeluarkan air, dan beberapa tulang rusuknya patah. Tidak puas memukul perut Hermes Naruto memukul wajahnya membuat darah emas mengalir dari hidung dan mulutnya.

" t-tolong Naru-to, a-mpun, a-a-aku m-menyesal a-ku m-minta ampun"

Hermes hanya bisa memohon agar Naruto mengampuninya.

Mendengar itu Naruto kemudia berhenti dan penampilannya kembali Normal seperti semula dan melepaskan Hermes yang sedang menahan sakit dari pukulan Naruto. Ia langsung pergi menyusul ketiga pria yang tadi.

" _suatu hari,_ _aku tak akan membuat Naruto marah seperti itu lagi lagi"_ pikir Hermes

"maaf, kalian telah melihat wujudku yang tadi"

Athena, Artemis, Aprodhite, dan Hera kembali tenang setelah Naruto kembali seperti semula.

"tidak apa – apa, tapi kami ingin tau siapa sebenarnya kau Naruto" Tanya Athena, dan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk.

"aku akan menjelaskannya nanti tapi, pertama perkenalkan anak – anaku" kata Naruto dengan nada lembut dan kasih sayang.

Naruto yang di juluki dengan banyak nama, pahlawan konoha, sage burung phoenix, pahlawan Elemental Nation, cucu dari legenda Uchiha bersaudara, penerus buku jiraya Icha-icha paradise. Dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi yang membuat dirinya bangga dan bahagia adalah julukan seorang ayah.

Athena maju ke depan dan mengasih bayinya ke Naruto.

" namanya adalah Annabeth Uchiha putri dari Athena Goddes of War, and Wisdom dan Naruto Uchiha"

Naruto mengamati putrinya, ia memiliki rambut pirang dan mata biru seperti dirinya, dan memliki wajah seperti ibunya.

Ia hanya bisa terharu melihat putrinya yang cantik. kemudia ia membuat bunshin untuk membawa Annabeth ke kamar.

Para Dewi melihat Naruto hanya senang, tetapi kemudian jawdrop ketika tiba – tiba muncul Naruto lain yang sangat mirip keluar dari suatu tempat.

"what the hell" teriak ketiga Dewi tersebut.

"fufufufu…. ah apa yang terjadi jika di gunakan untuk ANU"

Naruto dan ketiga dewi lainnya hanya bisa blushing memikirkan apa yang di katakan oleh Aprodhite. Sedangkan Aprodhite hanya bisa berhayal sambil senyum mesum.

"hmmm….. btw itu adalah **kage bunshin** , mereka punya pikiran dan sifat yang sama denganku tapi jika di pukul 1 atau 2 kali mereka akan hilang"

Mereka menyerap informasi yang mereka dapatkan dari perkataan Naruto

Setelah itu Artemis maju dan memberikan bayinya ke Naruto

"namaya adalah Luna Uchiha, putri dari Artemis Goddess of Moon, Hunt, and Childbirth dan Naruto Uchiha"

Naruto kembali mengamati putrinya, ia mempunyai rambut auburn dan wajah seperti ibunya dan mata biru seperti Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat putrinya dan membuat bunshin kemudian membawanya ke kamar.

Giliran Aprodhite yang maju ke depan den memberikan bayinya.

" namanya adalah Lucy putri dari Aprodhite Goddess of Love, Beauty, and Lust dan Naruto Uchiha"

Lucy mempunyai wajah dan mata berwarna coklat seperti ibunya dan rambutnya sama dengan Naruto. Ia tersenyum dan membuat bunshin kemudian membawanya ke kamar.

Dan terakhir Hera maju ke depan dan memberikan bayinya.

" namanya Rain Uchiha putra dari Hera Goddess of Marriage, Woman, Cildbirth, and Family dan Uchiha Naruto"

Naruto kembali mengamati putra satu – satunya, ia mempunyai rambut dan mata seperti dirinya dan wajanya sama dengan ibunya. Naruto kembali membuat bunshin untuk membawanya ke kamar.

Naruto kemudian megambil nafas dengan dalam.

" sekarang kita mulai tapi, sebelum menjelaskan kekuataku, aku ingin kita mulai dari masalah pribadi kita"

" yah.. setuju"

" baik sekarang, apa kalian masih mencintaiku"

Lalu kemudian Athena berbicara.

" yah aku masih mencintai mu, tapi aku cemburu karena kamu selingkuh dengan dewi lainnya".

Para Dewi mengangguk walaupun mereka tau yang di maksud mereka sendiri

" aku senang kalian, masih mencintaiku. Apa bisa kita mulai dari awal dan memulai hubungan yang baru"

" a-aku tak tau, karena kamu telah seligkuh dariku" jawab Athena

"a-aku ingin Naruto, tapi aku tak tau" jawab Artemis

" kalau aku sih tidak apa – apa, aku karena aku sangat mencintaimu" jawab Aprodhite

" hmm…. Aku masih sedikit kesal karena kamu selingkuh dariku, tapi aku itu bukan semua salahmu, dan aku juga tetap masih mencintaimu, mungkin terserah dengan yang lain, yah sebenarnya Aprodhite sudah mengambil keputusan" jawab Hera.

" sebenarnya aku sedih dengan situasi seperti ini, walaupun kita tau ini bukan salah satu pihak tapi kita perlu di salahkan, aku hanya berharap kalian bisa memaafkanku dan memberi kesempatan untuk memulai dari awal, dan aku juga sungguh tidak ingin kehilangan salah satu dari kalian"

Mereka bertiga terharu kemudian berpikir, mereka tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto, mereka yang patut di salahkan karena telah memanipulasi kabut untuk menghilangkan jejak mereka dari Naruto. Mungkin mereka akan mengasih Naruto kesempatan untuk memulai lagi. Walau mereka harus bersaing dengan satu sama lain untuk mendapatkan perhatian Naruto.

Sementara Aprodhite hanya santai, karena ia sudah memutuskan bahwa ia tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto, jika yang lainnya setuju dan memberi kesempatan untuk memulai hubungan yang baru ia tetap bersama Naruto walaupun ia harus berbagi, walau dalam hatinya ia ingin agar mereka tak setuju agar Naruto hanya untuk dirinya.

" Naruto, kita minta maaf telah membawamu ke situasi seperti ini, dan kita senang mengenalmu"

"baiklah" jawab Naruto dengan nada sedih, karena ia tidak bisa bersama mereka, sementara Aprodhite senang karena ia pikir dirinya akan mendapatkan Naruto sendirian.

"tapi, (membuat Naruto dan Aprodhite menatap mereka) kami tak ingin Aprodhite mendapatkan perhatiamu sendirian, jadi kita ingin memberi kesempatan untuk memulai hubungan yang baru dari awal"

Mendengar itu Naruto terharu dan bahagia karena ia tidak kehilangan seseorang yang ia sayangi, dan Aprodhite ya hanya kesal karena ia tidak jadi mendaptkan Naruto sendirian. Tapi yah tak apalah yang penting dirinya bisa bersama Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto mencium mereka dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Naruto, kami sebenarnya ingin kita semua membesarkan anak kita, tapi!"

"tapi apa!"

"tapi, kami tidak bisa karena ada peraturan yang di buat Zeus bahwa kami para Dewa/Dewi dilarang membesarkan anak kami bersama yang manusia"

"peraturan bullshit macam apa itu!"

Terlihat Naruto mulai marah kembali karena mendengar peraturan yang di buat Zeus untuk melarang para Dewa/Dewi membesarkan anak mereka yang bersama manusia. Kemudian Naruto mengatur nafasnya kembali dan mulai tenang.

"jadi kalian tidak bisa membesarkan anak kita karena peraturan bullshit itu"

"yah, kami minta maaf Naruto, kami sungguh minta maaf, kami tau apa yang kau rasakan, kami juga sedih dan hati kami sakit karena harus meninggalkan anak kami, tapi kami harus bagaimana lagi, kami sunggguh minta maaf"

Naruto melihat mata mereka mulai mengeluarkan air mata, melihat mereka menangis itu membuat dirinya juga ikut sedih.

Naruto mendekat dan memeluk mereka untuk menenangkan mereka, setelah beberapa menit mereka mulai berhenti dan kembali tenang.

"bagaimana kalau begini, mungkin kalian tidak bisa membesarkan anak kita bersama, tapi kalian tidak apa – apa dong jika kalian berkunjung, walau hanya sebentar, dan tentu kalian harus diam – diam agar supaya Dewa/Dewi yang lain tak curiga"

Mendengar usul Naruto, perasaan mereka kembali bahagia. Walau hanya sebentar tapi melihat anak – anak mereka adalah hal yang sangat membahagiakan. Pikir juga tidak ada peraturan yang melarang untuk mengunjungi anak Demigod mereka, tapi jika anak mereka bersama Naruto, mereka yakin anak mereka akan menjadi Demigod terhebat dalam sejarah mengalahkan Hercules yang Zeus banggakan.

Mereka loncat dan memeluk Naruto sangat erat dan membuat wajah Naruto tak sengaja berada di payudara mereka. Walaupun bagi Naruto tak masalah dengan hal itu, tapi dirinya juga butuh NAFAS.

"u-dara, a-aku b-utuh u-udara"

Mereka kemudia melihat Naruto tampak kehabisan oksigen karena mereka memeluk Naruto dengan erat, tapi yang membuat mereka blushing adalah wajah Naruto pas didada mereka.

"ahh….. maaf Naruto kami tidak sengaja, kami hanya bahagia"

"cough….cough….. yeah tidak masalah, aku taka apa – apa"

Naruto kemudian menghirup Nafas dengan dalam, betapa rindunya ia dengan udara. Dan kemudian ia mulai tenang kembali.

"baiklah sekarang kita akan membicarakan siapa sebenarnya diriku, tapi sebelum itu kita akan memanggil para tamu kita yang lain".

Suasana kembali serius setelah Naruto mengatakan itu. Dan mereka mengangguk menandakan bahwa mereka setuju.

Naruto membuat bunshin untuk memanggil keempat tamu mereka, setelah beberapa saat mereka datang.

"sebelum itu kalian harus janji kepadaku, bahwa kalian harus merahasiakan hal ini, kalian tau kan apa yang akan terjadi jika para Dewa lain tau dan akan berbuat apa. Aku sendiri yang akan mengungkapkan hal ini suatu hari nanti kepada mereka!".

Melihat wajah Naruto menjadi serius, semua orang hanya mengangguk.

Kemudian Naruto membuat sebuah bola energy berwarna biru di tangnnya, mereka bisa melihat bola itu memiliki pola seperti angin topan kecil.

"ini adalah **Rasengan,** ini terbuat dari cakra. Cakra adalah gabungan antara energy jiwa atau spiritual dan tubuh. Sebelum kita aku menjelaskan apa dan siapa sebenarnya aku, aku akan menceritakan tentang asal – usul cakra."

Naruto menceritakan dulu di dimensinya bahwa sebelum manusia mengenal Cakra, mereka terus saling berperang selama bertahun tahun dan tak pernah berhenti. Itu membuat seorang wanita dari klan Otsutsuki sedih wanita tersebut bernama Kaguya Otsutsuki, Kaguya mendengar cerita tentang legenda pohon yang sangat besar. pohon itu bernama pohon God of Tree Shinju dan dikatakan bahwa pohon tersebut akan berbuah setiap seribu tahun sekali.

Kaguya juga mendengar legenda bahwa barang siapa yang memakan buah tersebut akan mendapatkan kekuatan seperti seperti Dewa.

Pernyataan itu membuat mereka shock karena pernyataan Naruto.

Naruto lalu melanjutkan, bahwa Kaguya bersumpah dia akan memakan buah tersebut agar supaya manusia berheti berperang dan menjadi damai.

Kaguya menepati janjinya, ia memakan buah dari pohon Shinju, ia mendapatkan kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa.

Setelah bertahun – tahun, sekarang para manusia berhenti berperang dan dunia menjadi damai di bawah kekuasaan Kaguya. Kaguya juga mendapatkan julukan Rabit Goddess Karena mempunyai fitur seperti kelinci.

Kaguya mempunyai anak bernama Homura dan Hagoromo, setelah bertahun – tahun Kaguya mulai diselimuti kegelapan dikarenakan efek dari memakan buah God of Tree Shinju, dan munculah monster bernama Juubi dari tubuh Kaguya. Homura dan Hagoromo mempertahankan dunia dari kehancuran yang diakibatkan oleh Juubi.

Tetapi karena pertarungan itu Homura meninggal, ia mempertaruhkan nyawanya agar adiknya Hagoromo bisa mengalahkan Juubi. Hagoromo berhasil dan menyegel ibunya Kaguya ke bulan, sementara ia menyegel Juubi dalam dirinya. Tapi tanpa ia ketahui Kaguya menciptakan sebuah humanoid berwarna hitam, suatu saat sosok ini akan mempengaruhi dunia di masa depan.

Setelah insiden itu Hagoromo menikah dan mempunyai dua orang putra, yang tertua bernama Indra, ia diberkati dengan kekuatan mata dari ayahnya. Sementara adiknya bernama Ashura, ia diberkati kekuatan fisik seperti ayahnya.

Hagoromo juga mengajarkan Manusia tentang Ninshu, supaya manusia bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain.

Setelah anaknya dewasa, Hagoromo merasa bahwa ajal akan segera menjemput dirinya. kemudian Hagoromo memutuskan memecah belah Juubi menjadi 9 ekor Binatang buas.

Yang pertama bernama Shukaku berwujud Tanuki atau Rakun-dog dan berekor satu.

Kedua bernama Matatabi berwujud kucing setan atau Bakaneko dan berekor dua.

Ketiga benama Isobu berwujud seperti kura-kura dan berekor tiga.

Keempat bernama Son Goku berwujud Gorila dan berekor empat.

Kelima bernama Kokuou berwujud antara kuda dan lumba – lumba dan berekor lima.

Keenam bernama Saiken berwujud siput dan berekor enam.

Ketujuh bernama Choumei berwujud kumbang biru yang memiliki tanduk, mempunyai 6 sayap dan 1 sengat di bagian belakang tubunya.

Kedelapan bernama Gyuuki berwujud antara banteng dan gurita mempunyai ekor delapan.

Dan yang kesembilan bernama Kurama berwujud Rubah mempunyai ekor Sembilan.

Merasa hidupnya tak lama lagi, Hagorom memanggil kedua anaknya untuk menentukan siapa yang akan memimpin ajaran NIshu. Hagoromo memberi pertanyaan tentang perdamaian kepada mereka.

Indra menjawab perdamaian bisa dicapai dengan kekuatan dan tangan besi. Sementara adiknya Ashura menjawab perdamaian bisa dicapai dengan cinta dan saling mengerti satu sama lain.

Mendengar jawaban kedua anaknya Hagoromo menjadikan Ashura sebagai pengganti dirinya. Tetapi Indra tidak terima dengan kenyataan itu, ia pikir sebagai anak tertua dirinyalah yang berhak menjadikan penerus ayahnya.

"ahhh….. "

" kenapa kau berhenti Naruto"

" emanngya gak capek bercerita terus menerus"

Jawab Naruto sambil meminum teh yang tak tau dari mana asalnya. Itu membuat semua orang di ruangan itu hanya sweetdrop. Naruto hanya tertwa kecil melihat mereka seperti itu lalu ia kembali serius dan mulai melanjutkan cerita.

Kakak beradik tersebut bertemu di medan pertarungan dan bertarung dengan hebat seperti dewa yang sedang bertarung. Pada akhirnya tidak ada satupun yang menang dan gugur di pertempuran. Setelah itu dunia kembali kacau dan mulai berperang kembali, yang dulunya Ninshu digunakan untuk mengerti satu sama lain, sekarang berubah menjadi senjata untuk bertempur.

Walaupun Indra Dan Ashura meninggal dan tubuhnya hancur tetapi cakra mereka berdua tetap ada. cakra tersebut terus bereinkarnasi dalam berbagai individu dalam sejarah yang semuanya mewarisi kehendaknya. Sampai pada akhirnya sampai pada Hashirama Senju sebagai keturunan dari Reinkarnasi Ashura dan Madara Uchiha sebagai keturunan dan reinkarnasi Indra. Kedua Reinkarnasi tersebut kembali bertemu di perang dunia Shinobi pertama yaitu perang antar Clan.

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua berdamai dan membentuk sebuah desa bernama Konoha. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka bertarung kembali dan pertarungan tersebut di menangkan oleh Hashirama yang ia percaya bahwa ia telah membunuh Madara. Tetapi Hashirama tidak mengetahui bahwa Madara masih hidup dan mempunyai rencana di masa depan.

Kemudian Cakra tersebut bereinkarnasi kembali ke Uzumaki Naruto (ia akan mengganti Uchiha ketika berada di Dimensi Percy Jackson) Sebagai Reinkarnasi Ashura dan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai reinkarnsai Indra.

"tunggu dulu Uzumaki Naruto, bukannya Namamu Naruto Uchiha"

"yah dulu memang namaku Uzumaki, tapi sebenarnya aku adalah bagian dari Uchiha dan cucu dari adik Uchiha Madara"

"ohhh… lalu bagaimana kamu mengetahui bahwa dirimu seorang Uchiha"

"aku menemukan Jurnal milik kakeku Izuna Uchiha, di perpustakaan rahasia yang tak sengaja aku temukan, setelah kalan itu di bantai oleh Itachi Uchiha dan hanya meninggalkan adiknya Sasuke".

"apa di bantai, kejam sekali si Itachi itu apa yang dia pikirkan" teriak mereka serentak.

"awalnya kami pikir memang begitu, kenapa Itachi melakukan hal semacam itu. Bisa di katakan karena klan Uchiha ingin melakukan Coup De Etat kepada desa. Para pemimpin desa mengetahui rencana itu dan mengutus Itachi menjadi mata – mata. Kemudian para pemimpin itu menyuruh Itachi untu memilih antara desa atau klan. Itachi memilih desa dan ia membantai seluruh clan Uchiha kecuali adiknya, ia sangat menyayangi adiknya dan percaya bahwa suatu hari adiknya akan membuat perubahan pada Clannya"

Mendengar itu semua orang shock, betapa berat masalah yang di pinggul oleh Itachi.

Naruto menceritakan penyerangan yang dilakukan pria bertopeng saat ibunya melahirkan dirinya, dan membebaskan Kyubi dalam diri Ibunya, lalu bagaimana ayahnya mengalahkan pria bertopeng tersebut dan berhasil mengalahkan Kyubi dengan cara menyegel Kyuubi ke anak yang baru lahir yaitu anaknya sendiri Naruto. Ia juga menjelaskan bahwa kejadian inilah dimana asal mula niat Clan Uchiha mau memberontak.

Naruto hanya menceritakan kisah zetsu yang menggantikan dirinya (tentu saja gue yakin kamu tau bagaimana kisah Naruto waktu kecil). Kenapa dirinya tak menceritakan kisahnya yang asli karena kadang ada dimana rahasia yang penting tidak usah di ungkapkan.

Tentu saja membuat semua orang terharu dan sedih apalagi para Dewi, karena betapa sulitnya hidup (clone) Naruto waktu kecil.

Naruto menceritakan dimana dirinya kehilangan jiraya karena di bunuh oleh pemimpin dari anggota Aktsuki. Lalu ia belajar Sage Mode di burung Phoenix dan berhasil menjadi satu - satunya sage dari burung legendaris Phoenix. Ia menemukan Summoning Contract pada saat ujian Chunin saat di Forest Of Dead atau Training Ground 44.

Setelah Pain membunuh Jiraya, kemudian Pain menyerang dan menghancurkan Konoha untuk menangkap Naruto, mereka bertempur dan Pain di kalahkan oleh Naruto. Dimana sebenarnya Pain adalah yang di kendalikan oleh Nagato. Nagato menggunakan kemampuannya untuk menghidupkan semua orang yang telah dirinya Bunuh karena ia sadar bahwa yang ia lakukan itu salah, dan ia meninggal dan mayatnya di bawa oleh temannnya konan.

Pada suatu hari Konan memberikan mata Rinengan milik Nagato dan memberitau bahwa yang sebelah kanan telah di ambil oleh sosok yang mengku Madara. Naruto menerima mata itu dan menyimpanya.

Setelah itu Naruto menceritakan asal mula terjadinya perang dunia shinobi ke-4 dan juga saat dirinya mengendalikan cakra Kyubi dan bertemu ibunya, dan berhasil mengendalikan cakra Kyubi.

Pada perang dunia Shinobi yang ke-4. Naruto dan Sasuke bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan Obito yang mengaku sebagai Madara dimana Obito telah menjadi Jinchuriki Juubi (membuat semua orang shock).

Dan akhirnya Naruto berhasil mengeluarkan cakra semua bijuu dari tubuh Obito, kemudian Naruto menyegel seluruh Bijuu di dalam tubuhnya sendiri yang secara langsung membuat dirinya Jinchurichi Juubi, dan tak lupa ia mencongkel mata Rinengan pada Obito. Itu membuat Obito Marah dan menggunakan Kamui untuk membunuh Naruto.

"tapi bukannya membunuhku aku malah terkirim kedunia ini dan bahagia tentu saja karena kalian wanita ku yang cantik, dan tak hanya itu kalian juga memberiku anak yang cantik dan tampan. Dan aku juga mentransplatikan mata Rinengan di sini, yang kalian lihat tadi saat aku berubah menjadi Juubi mode"

"wow ….. aku tak tau bahwa ada seseorang yang masih hidup setelah melintasi dimensi ruang dan waktu."

"yah begitulah. Dan akibat aku menjadi Jinchuriki Juubi, itu membuatku seorang Primordial God of Shinju, and Destructoin".

"WHAAAT….. kamu seorang Primordial God, jadi anak kita adalah Dewa dong" teriak para wanita, sedangkan yang pria hanya bisa shock.

"hmmm….. tidak walaupun yah aku Seorang Primordial God tapiu aku bukan dari Dimensi ini dan untuk membuat diriku menjadi Dewa, kalian para Dewa/Dewi Olympus harus setuju dan menjadikan aku menjadi Dewa, lagian apa mungkin Zeus akan menerimanya dia pasti dia ingin membunuhku karena aku memiliki kekuatan ini".

"hmmm…. Betul juga" kata mereka, dan para Dewa mengangguk setuju.

"oleh karna itu, anak kita bukanlah Dewa, dan anak kita mempunyai aliran Cakra yang sangat luar biasa, mungkin karena ayah dan ibunya adalah orang yang sangat kuat".

Keempat Dewi tersebut hanya bisa Blushing tentang compliment yang di berikan Naruto.

"jadi oleh karena Itu aku ingin kalian sementara merahasiakan ini, kalian mengerti".

"yah kami mengerti".

Hermes dan Dewa yang lainnya pamit dan pergi meninggalkan Artemis, Athena, Aprodhite, dan Hera bersama Naruto di ruang tamu, karena masih ada urusan yang harus mereka selesaikan

"jadi kita sepakat, bahwa kita akan memulai dari awal lagi"

"yah kita sepakat, lagian kita sudah tak menghawatirkan kamu akan menua dan meninggal jadi kita bisa bersama".

" I love you all".

" I love you to Naruto".

Mereka mulai berciuman dan mereka menuntun Naruto ke kamar.

" _Semoga suara kami tak membangunkan anak kami_ " pikir Naruto dalam hati sambil blushing, kenapa enggak karena mereka akan melakukan fivesome( gue jadi iri).

* * *

Saat anaknya berumur 5 tahun Naruto selalu melatih anaknya dengan latihan fisik, tapi hanya latihan yang ringan saja. Walaupun itu juga sembunyi – sembunyi dari ibu mereka, jika ibu mereka tau bisa – bisa Naruto di hajar habis – habisan.

Ia juga memberi mereka kelinci masing - masing satu, ia menyuruh merawat dan menyayangi kelinci itu seperti teman mereka. Mereka senang dan sangat menyukainya.

Naruto sangat menyayangi anaknya, ia akan memberikan apapun kepada anaknya.

Annabeth, Lucy, Luna, dan Rain mempunyai sifat dan kesukaan yang berbeda, Lucy memiliki sifat yang aktif dan juga memiliki kesukaan yang sama dengan ibunya Aprodhite yaitu, menyukai hal – hal yang sangat indah, ia selalu ingin berdandan dengan cantik dan selalu meminta ayahnya untuk memberikan gaun – gaun yang cantik, jika sudah seperti itu saudaranya hanya gelengkan kepala.

Selanjutnya Luna, ia memiliki sifat yang sangat aktif, ia menyukai hal – hal yang berbau sport dan olahraga, ia juga sangat suka menjahili orang lain. Itu mungkin karena ibunya juga sama kecuali menjahili. Itu sifat dari neneknya Kushina.

Lalu selanjutnya Annabeth, ia memiliki sifat yang pendiam kebalikan dari Luna dan Lucy, ia menyukai hal – hal yang berbau bangunan terutama bangunan yang bersejarah. Ia sangat suka membaca buku tentang arsitek. Maklum anaknya Athena jadi pantas ia sangat suka membaca.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Rain, tidak seperti saudaranya ia adalah anak yang paling tenang, tapi kadang – kadang ia juga menjadi pemarah, jika menyinggung tentang keluarganya. Ia suka sport, dan membaca.

Kejadian aneh pernah terjadi kepada mereka ketika ayah mereka kedatangan 4 _wanita_ yang cantik. yang mereka ketahui keempat wanita cantik itu adalah ibu mereka. Mereka berpikir jika melihat dari moral, itu sangat aneh. Bahwa ayah mereka meniduri empat wanita yang sangat menarik, mereka pikir yah… sedikit berlebihan. Tapi mereka menerimaya, pertama mungkin mereka belum terbiasa, tapi kelamaan mereka terbiasa.

Mereka juga pernah bertanya kenapa ayahnya tak menikahi mereka, Naruto menjawab itu adalah hal yang rumit, katanya ia akan menjelaskannya ketika mereka sudah besar.

Naruto juga menceritakan tentang kisahnya waktu muda, pertarungan dengan Pain, dan perang dunia shinobi ke 4. Membuat semua anaknya begitu senang dan kagum karena mempunyai ayah yang hebat dan kuat.

Ketika berumur 7 tahun, Naruto menganggap inilah saatnya mereka menerima latihan. Naruto menjelaskan bahwa di dunia banyak hal – hal yang berbahaya. Jadi mereka bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk kedepan.

Naruto memulai melatih anak – anaknya dengan latihan dasar seorang ninja, tentu saja mereka latihan jika habis pulang sekolah. Ia membuatnya simple tapi bekerja. Seperti cakra control, taijutsu dasar, melempar kunai dan shuriken, dan 3 ninjutsu akademi. Sayang mereka tak mempunyai cakra sebesar ayahnya waktu dulu ketika ia kecil karena mereka tak mempunyai monster dalam diri mereka. Jadi mereka hanya bisa membuat satu atau dua **KAGE BUNSHIN** saja. Naruto juga mengatakan jangan pernah membuka rahasia ini kepada orang lain kecuali dirinya yang mengijinkan.

Setelah satu tahun, Naruto mengajari menuju ke step selanjutnya. seperti berjalan di pohon, berjalan di air. Beberapa ninjutsu, taijutsu dan kenjutsu. Dan untuk tipe cakra element, Luna mempunyai element angin dan petir, Annabeth mempunyai element air. Lucy mempunyai element angin, dan Rain mempunyai petir dan api.

* * *

" dady apa makanannya sudah siap"

"sebentar lagi sayang"

Beginilah kehidupan sehari – hari Naruto, setiap pagi harus memasak untuk anak – anaknya, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa hidupnya akan berubah sedrastis ini. Tapi ia sangat bahagia karena Ia sangat menyayangi anak – anaknya dengan tulus.

" cepatlah dadd…. aku sudah lapar" kata Lucy sambil bibirnya mancung. Setiap hari Lucy selalu begini kepada Naruto. Itu membuat Naruto menjadi gemes kepadanya.

"sabar sebentar, sayang bentar lagi akan matang"

" pagi dadd"

"pagi juga Anna"

Terlihat anaknya Annabeth keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa buku.

"apakah makanan sudah siap, dadd"

"bentar lagi sayang kamu bisa nunggu sama Lucy"

" baik dad"

Annabeth menurut saja, ia berjalan menghampiri Lucy.

" pagi Luce, seperti biasa selalu tampil cantik"

" begitulah kalau tidak, jangan panggil aku Lucy". Jawab Lucy sambil berpose ala model – model yang ada di TV.

" BTW…. kemana Rain sama Luna?" Tanya Annabeth.

"kalau Luna seperti biasa dia masih tidur, dan kalau Rain dia sedang mandi".

"hehehe… setiap tahun Luna tak pernah berubah"

" hehehe ….. kau betul Anna"

Ketika mereka asik mengorol mereka melihat Rain datang.

" pagi Rain…."

"pagi juga Luce, Anna, dan pagi dadd" sapa Rain.

"pagi juga Rain. Dan Luce bisa kamu bangunkan Luna, bilang makan sudah siap".

" okey dadd"

Lucy berlari menuju kamar Luna, ruangan kamarnya tak begitu rapih banyak barang-barang yang berserakan. Lucy hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menghiraukan hal itu dan lansung pergi ke tempat tidur untuk membangunkan Luna.

"hey pemalas bangun". Sambil tangannya menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

"hmmmm… 5 menit lagi".

"ayolah makanan sudah siap".

"yah… nanti aku akan turun"

Karena kesal Lucy mendorong Luna jatuh dari lantai tidur. Ia sudah berpengalaman jika ia tidak mendorong Luna ke lantai maka Luna akan terus tidur sampai ayahnya sendiri yang bangunin.

"ouch…. Sialan kau Luce, kalau bangunin jangan sambil gitu dong". Kata Luna sambil mengusap – usap kepalanya yang sakit karena di dorong Lucy sampai jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"hihihi….. ayolah jika aku tidak mendorongmu, kamu akan tidur terus, kamu mau daddy yang bangunin" kata Lucy sambil cekikikan.

Mendengar kata ayahnya Luna langsung bangun dan bergegas keluar tak ingin ayahnya marah. Ia pernah kena marah karena dirinya tak mau bangun, dan akibatnya ia dihukum memutari lapangan sampai kakinya tak sanggup berlari.

Setelah Luna dan Lucy turun, semuanya mulai makan.

"Anna jangan baca buku kalau sedang makan"

"ayolah dadd… please" kata Annabeth sambil menggunakan Puppy Eyes Jutsu.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala. Sepertinya ia tak bisa mengatakan tidak kepada anaknya, kecuali itu sangat penting.

"baiklah tapi hati – hati"

Annabeth hanya bisa tersenyum karena ia tau bahwa ayahnya takan bisa bilang tidak kecuali itu hal yang sangat penting.

Saat makan berlangsung, Annabeth bicara tentang bangunan, ia sangat terobsesi dendgan bangunan apalagi bangunan bersejarah. Dan lalu Lucy bicara tentang gaun dan keindahan dan kecantiakan, tak di ragukan lagi putri Aprodhite.

Sementara Luna bercerita tentang, olahraga, petualangan, action apalagi tentang senjata terutama senjata api dan panah. Sedangkan Rain dan Naruto hanya bisa mendengarkan, jika kalian tak tau Rain adalah orang yang pendiam hampir sama dengan Jugo mantan team Taka yang di pimpin oleh Sasuke.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Naruto mengantar mereka ke sekolah. Setelah sampai sekolah Naruto menurunkan mereka di depan gerbang. Naruto melihat banyak para Wanita melirik kepadanya dan putra – putrinya memberi mereka "sorotang kematian" kepada para wanita itu. Karena mereka tak mau ibu baru, mereka hanya cukup dengan ibu mereka sendiri, walaupun ibu mereka jarang datang menemui mereka dan ayah mereka, tapi mereka mengerti itu adalah urusan orang dewasa, dan mereka percaya suatu saat ayah dan ibu mereka akan bersatu seperti keluarga yang bahagia dan mereka ada antara ayah dan ibu mereka.

Naruto rasa kejadian itu sangat lucu, ia berharap bisa secepatnya berkumpul dan menikahi Athena, Artemis, Aprodhite, dan Hera. Tapi ia tahu sekarang situasinya masih rumit, dan semoga nanti rencananya berhasil.

Sebenarnya mereka jadi bahan bicara di sekolah, karena warna rambut dan mata mereka berbeda tapi ada kemiripan dengan ayah mereka, tapi Naruto tidak menghiraukan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Hidupku ya hidupku, hidupmu ya hidupmu itulah yang orang bijak katakan, walaupun tak tau siapa orang bijak tersebut.

Ada sesuatu yang mengusik Naruto yaitu mereka mempunyai ADHD dan Dyslexia, tapi tak terlalu buruk karena sejak kecil mereka berusah belajar menagtasi ADHD dan Dyslexia mereka. Yang membuat ia khawatir adalah mugkin mereka tak mempunyai banyak teman, dia tak peduli jika anaknya sedikit di bawah normal. Karena ia akan tetap sangat sayang kepada mereka.

Ia juga marah kepada monster – monster yang sering temui dan lawan. Sepertinya mereka lebih sensitive dari yang ia pikir. Bahkan demigod yang baru lahir bisa ia cium baunya. Tapi tenang karana ia bisa mengatasi masalah itu dengan mudah.

Ia memutuskan banyak membaca tentang monster – monster yang ada di Greek Mytology. Jika mereka Dewa/Dewi dan para monster ada, jangan – jangan Alien juga ada dan akan menyerang bumi lalu mereka akan memperbudak manusia. Naruto menggelengkan kepala sepertinya ia terlalu paranoid.

* * *

 **1 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

"daddy bisa kita pergi dan melihat Parhenon di Nashville?" kata Annabeth

"emangnya kenapa sayang"

Naruto merasa aneh karena Annabeth meminta sesuatu selain buku. Dia tak pernah meminta hal yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

" ayolah dadd please!... kita sedang liburan dan lagian aku bosan karena selalu latihan aku ingin jalan – jalan supaya fresh kembali, dan lagian temptnya dekat jadi daddy bisa menyetir"

" hmmm….. kenapa kamu ingin pergi kesana?"

" taulah dadd… aku ingin melihat bagunan di sana"

"sayang, walaupun dekat tapi butuh seharian mengemudi dari sini kesana".

Naruto tak pernah mengerti tentang obsesinya dengan bangunan dan arsitektur.

"tapi, tapi… aku ingin pergi kesana" mata Annabeth mulai mengeluakan air mata. Anak – anaknya tau bagaimana cara untuk mendapatkan hal yang mereka mau.

Sebenarnya ia tak punya alasan untuk pergi, ia punya uang. Untuk membuat pikirannya berubah jika hanya Luna, Lucy, dan Rain juga setuju ikut.

" begini saja, jika Luna, Lucy dan Rain juga ikut, kita akan berangkat"

"makasih dadd". Annabeth meloncat dan mencium pipi Naruto. Dia akan memaksa saudaranya untuk ikut bersama mereka ke Neshville.

Luna, Lucy, dan Rain akan ikut kemanapun ayahnya pergi, lagipula daripada memilih antara ikut ayahnya pergi atau pergi main. Tetntu saja mereka akan ikut ayahnya. Karena mereka sangat menyayangi ayahnya.

Kenapa, karena ayah mereka akan memberi apapun yang mereka mau, mereka juga sangat menyayangi saudari mereaka Annabeth. Mugkin saudari mereka sedikit terobsesi dengan arsitek dan banguna tapi ia adalah saudari mereka. Jika ia ada dalam bahaya mereka akan melindunginya dari apapun juga.

Jadi ketika saudari mereka meminta pergi ke museum atau tempat bersejarah, mereka juga akan ikut. Walaupun melihat bangunan sangat membosankan.

Ketika malam hari Naruto terus menyetir selama berjam – jam. Ia iri kepada anaknya di belakang, bagaiamana tidak mereka hanya duduk sambil melihat DVD sedangkan dirinya menyetir selama berjam – jam dan itu membuatnya bosan kan itu tak adil.

Tapi tak masalah yang penting putra/putrinya senang dirinya juga akan ikut senang.

Karena sudah malam dan anaknya sudah mulai ngantuk, kecuali Annabeth yang masih semangat, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencari penginapan lagian ia juga capek karena menyetir seharian.

Mereka berhenti di Hotel, tempatnya lumayan. Dekat dengan jembatang yang cukup indah dan ada sungai mengalir di bawahnya. dan Annabeth sangat menyukainya.

Saat mereka sudah cek-in Annabeth berlari keluar

"dadd aku mau liat jembatan, apakah boleh? Iya boleh? Okeh, dah".

Annabeth langsung lari dengan cepat tanpa izin dari Naruto.

"agh…. dasar building freak"

Luna, Rain, dan Lucy hanya menggerutu karena kelakuan saudarinya. Sementara Naruto hanya diam karena terkejut. Ia tak pernah menyadari bahwa putrinya segila ini tentang arsitek.

" Annabeth tunggu! ya Tuhan, (kemudian ia berbalik ke anaknya yang lain) kalian tunggu di sini okeh"

"tidak aku tak mau daddy, masa kami harus nunggu disini aku akan ikut" Rain berkata yang dari tadi tenang, tapi sekarang tentang saudarinya jadi dirinya harus melindunginya bagaimanapun juga.

"yah betul dadd kami akan ikut, lagian kami tak kenal siapa-siapa di sini". Saudarinya setuju.

" good point, ya sudah, ayo cepat, firasat daddy tak baik"

Ketiga anaknya mengangguk mereka juga merasakan firasat buruk. Mereka segera berlari menyusul Annabeth ke arah jembatan.

Annabeth Uchiha bersumpah ayahnya tak akan memukul dirinya apapun yang ia lakukan jika hal itu baik karena, ia yakin ayahnya sangat begitu menyayangi dirinya.

Ia berlari dari hotel, karena ingin melihat jembatan. Tidak besar sih, tapi lumayan. Hanya sekitar 15 menit berjalan tidak ada yang salahkan dengan itu.

Ia mengingat apa yang ayahnya pernah katakan.

" _keluarga kita memang diberkati dengan kekuatan, tapi keluarga kita selalu terjebak dalam situasi yang aneh dan berbahaya dimana tidak kita sangka."_ Kata ayahnya.

Dulu mungkin ia tak percaya, tapi sekarang.

"sial"

Perkataan ayahnya benar terjadi kepada dirinya karena, Ia sekarang melihat dua sosok monster yang sedang terbang mengejar seorang gadis remaja berambut hitam dan seorang remaja berambut pirang.

Mereka juga membawa pedang dan sebuah stick Golf.

Betapa cepat harinya dari menyenangkan ke hari yang buruk.

" kemana yang satu" teriak si gadis bepakaian Gothic ( bukan goyang itik bro). melihat salah satu Kindly One terbang ke arah yang lain, sementara yang satunya sudah mereka bunuh.

Si pirang melihat ke arah monter tadi terbang. Monster itu terbang ke arah seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"aku pikir, itu terbang ke arah gadis pirang itu" teriak bocah pirang tersebut.

"tapi kenapa, kecuali….."

"kecuali, ia sama kaya kita". Teriak mereka bersama

* * *

Keduanya juga memiliki hari yang buruk.

Thalia Grace dan Luke Castellan sedang mempunyai hari yang buruk, salah satu dari markas mereka telah hancur jadi mereka harus mencari yang lain, tapi dalam perjalanan mereka diserang oleh Fury dan Hellhound, mereka mampu membunuh beberapa tinggal dua Fury tapi kaki Thalia cedera dan memutuskan untuk mundur.

Mereka berhasil kabur untuk beberapa saat tapi, monster itu kembali menemukan mereka kembali dan Mereka kembali bertarung dan berhasil membunuh satu tapi, yang satunya pergi menjauh ke arah seorang gadis berembut pirang.

Luke langsung mengambil pisau dan melemparnya ke arah monster tersebut. Dan berhasil mengenai sayapnya membuat monster itu jatuh.

"cepat lari sekarang" teriak Luke.

Thalia sekarang sedang cedera dan kehabisan Celestial Bronze jadi dirinya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jadi ia pikir mereka tak akan bisa ketempat gadis itu tepat waktu. Mereka pikir ini akan menadi akhir dari mereka.

Annabeth hanya diam dan membeku, walaupun ayahnya melatih dirinya dan saudaranya bela diri, tapi ia tak menyangka akan berhadapan dengan monster seperti ini karena ia belum siap.

Bagaimana ini

Apakah dirinya akan meninggal?

Oleh monster itu?

Ia masih ingin melakukan hal-hal lain, dan melihat yang lain

Apakah dirinya akan meninggalkan saudaranya dan ayahnya

Ayah….

Ayah…..

Seketika cakar monster itu berada di depan wajahya yang siap membunuh dirinya.

"DADDYYY".

* * *

 **End chapter**

 **Gue akan memberi tau, gue memutuskan dalam penjelasan itu ada hal – hal yang tak sesuai cerita aslinya, itu karena gue males ngetiknya jadi aku edit tapi yang penting intinya pas dengan alur cerita yang asli. Jadi gue minta maaf jika ada hal yang kurang.**

 **Sory nih bro kayaknya gue akan telat lagi updatenya, yah tau sendiri lah, tugas inilah itulah pusing. Tapi gue akan berusaha tetap update jadi jangan bosan untu membaca cerita saya**

 **Makasih telah membaca**

 **Hasta La Vista Baby….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note:**

 **Maaf banget para reader gue,,, saat ni laptop gue rusak jadi bakalan lama updatenya sori banget bro...**

 **Tp gue akan minjem laptop temen jdi masih visa update tp lama,,,,**

 **Sabar aja ya bro maaf...**


End file.
